Banshee
by Tap-Chan
Summary: Set in the 9th century of Ireland, there are plenty of strange mysteries. Two clans who were once enemies, will soon be kin. Unfortunately, there is a murderer around and when the banshee wails her song, you know someone will die.
1. Chapter 1

Title:Banshee 1/?  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
WAFF vs TAFF 2001  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
  
AN:This is NOT in anyway a historical story.This is merely a fictitious  
story by me.Also...please don't say my grammar should be my instead of  
me.I'm trying to create an accent.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the olden days of Ireland,mothers told their children tales of pixies  
and leprechauns.But one of the most famous Irish folk-tales is of the  
Banshee.A belief that is clearly very ancient and still strong in various  
parts of Ireland.The tradition goes back to the early 8th century...  
  
Year 1040,  
Ireland,O'Monaghan Keep  
  
Serena O'Monaghan,19 years old with silver-blonde hair and blue eyes  
peered around the corners of O'Monaghan Keep,looking out for any of the  
adults.Being the oldest daughter in the O'Monaghan clan,her father was  
determined to marry her off.  
Serena didn't like it.She liked to practice swords rather than walk  
around in court playing courtly love with her many suitors as her sisters  
liked to do.  
Serena's mouth curled is disdain at the thought of her sisters,Moira,  
and Abigail.All they did was prance about looking for husbands,like men,  
fishing.It was disgusting.At least her youngest had sense enough to  
not act like a man-hunting wench.  
*Why wasn't I born a boy like Sean and Rory??*wondered Serena as she  
fingered the blade she carried with her.Her brothers were the lucky ones.  
They were escorting the O'Connors here.  
Serena sighed.The O'Connor clan had long been at war with the O'Monaghans.  
But now,there had been a call of peace.Still...she knew the tension and  
many of the clan were paranoid.  
  
"There ye are lass!!"exclaimed a voice.  
Serena froze.She was caught...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But papa!!Ye know I hate dressin' up!!"protested Serena.  
"Och,I don't care.Ye are me daughter.I'll nae have the O'Connors see ye  
prancin' about in those breeches.'Tis high time ye were wed.Ye already  
19 years-old,child."snapped her father,marching out of her chambers.  
Serena glared at her reflection in the mirror.Tugging at the dress,  
Serena pulled up the material to cover more of her bosom.  
"Why cannae Sean or Rory be the ones t'marry.I don't believe the   
O'Connors don't have a girl to spare."frowned Serena as she tugged at her  
dress.  
"Och,quit ye fussin' sister.I cannae imagine why papa would want to  
marry ye off t'anyone."said Moira who was sitting on the bed.  
"And why is that???"  
"Ye're such a foundling.Ye have no class.Ye would disgrace the clan!!Ye  
with all ye daggers and swords.Acch,may the lord protect us."said Moira  
getting up and walking towards the mirror.  
Serena frowned at her younger sister,then turned to stare at their  
reflections in the mirror.Her younger sister had bright green eyes and   
wavy red-gold hair.Many of their clan had praised Moira as a beauty   
uncompared.While Serena was merely the plain and tom-boyish older sister.  
It was true...she,Serena O'Monaghan was a plain pale creature.Serena  
stared at her face.Her face was too pale.Her nose was too snubbish.Her hair  
was too stringy.She was too skinny.Her face was like a weasel's.Her only   
pride was her eyes.Blue like a clear summer sky.  
"Out."snapped Serena.  
"But papa told me t'make sure ye were dressed for the arrival o'-"  
protested Moira.  
"OUT!!"barked Serena once more.  
Moira scurried out of the room.Leaving her oldest sister alone.  
  
Serena sighed.It wasn't her fault if she didn't see the good in getting  
herself married off to some warrior.Learning to defend oneself was much  
more useful than learning how to prance and dance.It also wasn't her  
fault she was painfully shy...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
15 miles from O'Monaghan Keep,  
  
As Darien O'Connor rode his black stallion closer and closer to   
O'Monaghan Keep,his aprehension grew.His clan had agreed to a peace between  
their clans.But their families had been at war with each other for so  
long,was it even possible to achieve this peace??  
His father wasn't telling him how they were planning on achieving it.  
He looked ahead towards the grey destrier mounted by his father.His father  
had been awfully secretive.Even his brothers and sisters didn't know of his  
father's plan.His gaze shifted to the O'Monaghan brothers.They seemed so  
easy going and were laughing at jokes and talking.  
Darien sighed.His father was up to something.And himself,being the eldest  
son of 24 years,he was sure,his father was planning something that involved  
him.  
His younger brother's horse came up next to his.  
"Darien,do ye really think the O'Monaghans are sincere about this??"  
asked his brother,Eamon.  
"I suppose they are,Eamon.I've nae seen O'Connor men look so at ease  
with their foes."answered Darien."How fare our sisters??"  
"Shannon is as usual thinkin' of all the parties t'come.Genny is   
sleepin' like a babe."smiled his brother.   
"Well,we should be arrivin' at O'Monaghan Keep soon.So,ye better go tell  
Genny and Shannon."  
"Aye,"agreed his brother.  
  
Darien smiled as his brother slowed his horse and waited for the   
carriage being escorted by others of the O'Connor clan.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena seated herself on a hay pile and watched as her cousins and  
other relatives peered at her in an odd fashion.She frowned to herself.  
She knew what had triggered their shock.She,Serena O'Monaghan was usually  
seen in breeches,and was usually a common sight.But she,in a skirt was  
indeed rare.  
"I'm nae a jester here!!!"exclaimed Serena angrily towards her relatives.  
"Nae,cousin.Of course ye're nae a jester.'Tis just...ye look very  
different 'tis all."commented one of her cousins.  
"Papa insisted I wear a dress."sniffed Serena disdainfully.  
"Come now lass,it cannae be all that bad.In fact,ye look very pretty."  
smiled her uncle.  
"That's because ye're nae wearin' the dress,uncle."groaned Serena.  
"Now now,niece.Ye're a lass.Ye wouldn't ask one of the kitchen lads t'wear  
a dress,now would ye???"laughed her uncle.  
"Nae."  
"There.Ye see??'Tis all fai-"  
  
"The O'Connors are here!!The O'Connors are here!!"exclaimed a young   
boy as he dashed through the courtyard.  
The boy stopped in front of Serena.  
"Mistress,ye father wants ye at the gates,now."informed the boy before  
he dashed off once again.  
Serena frowned and picked up her skirts,running towards the main gates.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena stopped next to her sisters who were already there and were   
patting their skirts and hair.  
"Serena!!Where've ye been???Papa has nae been able t'find ye."said her  
third sister,Abigail.Teresa nodded."Papa was furious."  
Serena glanced at her youngest sisters and noted their perfect   
complexions.Abigail had blonde hair and green eyes while Teresa had   
red-gold hair and blue-green eyes.She turned her eyes to her second sister,  
Moira who stood there haughtily.Her red-gold head held up proudly.  
She felt small hands pat at her hair.Turning to her youngest sister,  
Serena hissed a question at her.  
"Yuir hair is all falling down,sister.Papa will nae be pleased!!"  
exclaimed Teresa in dismay as she watched her sister's silver-blonde   
curls fall in disarray around her shoulders.  
"Och!I don't care.All the better for me.Perhaps THEN I can go off with  
nae any disturbance.Moira can charm the men all by herself."snapped Serena.  
"Serena."came a deep voice.  
  
Serena saw her father's frown and quickly took her place before Moira  
and kept silent like an obedient and demure lady.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien looked around O'Monaghan Keep and saw the curious looks the  
O'Monaghan clan gave him and his clan.He dismounted when his father did  
and turned to look at his siblings.His brothers,Eamon,Dougal and his  
sisters Genny and Shannon were looking around in interest and curiousity.  
His cousins though,were a little wary.  
  
"Welcome to O'Monaghan Keep,Cormac O'Connor.I hope ye and ye clan'll be  
comfortable here."smiled Donnell O'Monaghan.  
"I hope so too."smiled O'Connor.  
"Aye,my sons ye have met.These are me daughters,Serena,Moira,Abigail and  
Teresa."smiled O'Monaghan as he pointed to the four girls behind him.  
  
Darien's eyes moved over each girl.The youngest daughters were staring  
proudly at him.However...the eldest was staring at the ground,her silver-  
blonde hair falling around her shoulders.The second girl was staring at  
him,her green eyes sparkling.The third had the same green eyes.But the  
youngest daughter had blue eyes with only a hint of green.He was curious  
to what the eldest daughter's eye colour was.With the abundace of beautiful  
shining hair,did she have green eyes or blue???  
  
"These are me sons,Darien,Eamon and Dougal.Me daughters,Genny and   
Shannon."said O'Connor.  
  
Donnell O'Monaghan noticed his eldest daughter with her head bent.He   
sighed.That daughter of his was a bloody soul's nightmare.She didn't bow  
to convention or propriety.She dressed in breeches!!Played with swords   
instead of dolls!!She was a regular headache.But still...he loved her   
more than any of his other daughters.  
"Moira.Ye'll show the O'Connors their chambers."he said,as he watched  
his eldest daughter's shoulders sag with relief.He shook his head to  
himself.He knew,if it wasn't because there were strangers here,she would   
have thrown herself at her brothers already.  
"Me,papa??"echoed Moira in amazement.  
"Aye."  
Moira smiled brightly and quickly stepped forward latching onto Darien's  
arm.  
"'Tis this way."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena kept her head bent until her father,the O'Connors and her sisters  
had left before looking up and throwing herself at her brothers.  
"Sean!!Rory!!I've missed ye!!"laughed Serena.  
"Acch..same old Serena."grinned Rory as he hugged his younger sister.  
"Aye.I was wondering when ye were going t'crack.I was surprised ye  
managed t'hold 'till papa finished the introductions."teased Sean.  
"Ye're a beast,Sean.Ye cannae have any sympathy for ye sister!!I've nae  
had any fun lately.'Tis been boring.And enough is more'n enough!!"pouted  
Serena.  
"Ye look different sister.Like a real lady."smiled Rory.  
"'Tis the dress,Papa insisted I wear it.I dinnae like the idea."sniffed  
Serena in distaste.  
"Come,lady.Ye mustnae stay outside here.Who knows what beasts lurk??"  
laughed Sean jokingly.  
"I can still take ye,brother.Dress or no."  
The three siblings burst into merry laughter.  
  
Darien had been hiding in the shadows of the castle wall.He'd escaped  
the clutches of Moira and was curious as to why the eldest daughter didn't  
follow them into the castle.He watched in amusement as she swatted at her  
elder brothers.He still couldn't see her face which frustrated him.But what  
he head was sweet merry laughter like tinkling bells.The sweetest voice  
he'd ever heard....  
He watched as the three siblings trudged away towards the courtyards.He  
was about to follow when somebody found him.  
"What are ye doin' there brother???"came Eamon's voice.  
"Aye.Moira was lookin' all over for ye."said Teresa who was hanging onto  
Eamon's arm.  
"Nae a thing.I was just curious as t'what ye eldest sister looked like.  
She kept her head bent during the introductions."confessed Darien.  
"Serena???Yuir curious as t'what she looks like???I can tell ye.She's  
plain and tom-boyish.Every one o'us at O'Monaghan Keep can tell ye that."  
laughed a high nasal voice.  
The three turned to see Moira.  
Teresa frowned at her older sister."Must ye be so hard and unflatterin'  
about Serena,Moira???I think she's very pretty."whispered Teresa.  
"Whatever."sniffed Moira as she waved her hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that night,the O'Monaghan clan held a feast to welcome the O'Connor  
clan and to celebrate the peace between their families.  
Darien looked around for the enigmatic older sister.He didn't see her.  
He frowned.His father and O'Monaghan had just proposed a toast.Darien  
lifted his goblet,his eyes still searching the room.The he spotted a   
feminine figure hiding behind the O'Monaghan sisters across the dais where  
he was seated.A veil covered the figure's face.  
"To peace between our kin."said O'Monaghan.  
"TO PEACE."echoed the room.  
After the toast was over,the figure slipped out of the room like a   
ghost.Darien got up...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena entered her chambers and pulled off the gown.She hated it.The  
stuffy,restricting things.The toast was over and soon the feasting and   
dancing would begin.She knew the clans would drink and dance themselves   
into stupors on occasions like this.  
Of course,Serena hated those type of occasions while her vapid sister,  
Abigail,loved it.Her vain sister,Moira,thrived on it.Teresa would sometimes  
retire early because father would wish it.  
But Serena never stayed a second longer than needed.  
Wearing her usual jerkins and breeches,Serena pulled her boots on to  
complete her ensemble.Remembering her hair,Serena snatched a cap and  
stuffed her hair underneath it.  
Making her way towards the stable,Serena smiled.A cloudy night.Without  
the aid of light,no one could possibly see her in the dark.  
  
Serena heard footsteps behind her.She frowned slightly before her lips  
quirked into a smile.One of her brothers was following her.One of them  
always did...  
Breaking into a run,she hid behind a tree until she heard the person  
catch up and stop...  
  
Darien frowned.Where had she gone???She'd broke into a sprint a few  
minutes before.Had she realized he was following her???He didn't have  
time to think before something tripped him and landed on top of him...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena smiled in triumph.  
"Got ye,brother.Ye never could sneak up on me."she laughed in victory.  
Unfortunately...what she got was a surprise,as the man she had jumped,was  
NOT her brother....  
"Aye,ye may have caught me,lass.But I'm nae yuir brother."  
  
Serena jumped at the sound of the voice.It was a deep velvety voice.  
Unlike her brother Sean's or Rory's.So,who was this??  
Clouds moved and the moon peeked through the thick dark clouds,throwing  
her silver rays on them.She squinted at the face.It belonged to a stranger  
with dark ebony hair and midnight blue eyes.The face was beautifully  
chistled.Her mouth seemed to go dry.There was an expression of amusement  
on the man's face.  
She jumped off the man and stood up and watched as the man got up.  
His legs and arms were long and muscled.A sign of a warrior who had trained  
and fought battles before.  
Serena moved back a little in aprehension.  
"Who are ye??"questioned Serena,her hand moving to the sword at her  
belt.  
"Woman,if'n ye were lookin' straight instead o'down this morning.Ye  
wouldn't have t'ask now."sighed the man.  
"Yuir an O'Connor???"asked Serena.  
"Aye.My name is Darien O'Connor."  
  
Darien smiled at Serena.He wanted to laugh so badly at her expression  
of anxiety and aprehension.His eyes then took note that she was wearing  
pants instead of a dress!!!  
"Why were ye followin' me???"demanded Serena,her face beginning to flush.  
She thanked the saints it was too dark for him to see the face as it was  
probably red as a tomato.  
"I was curious t'where ye were heading.And also as t'what ye looked   
like."answered Darien truthfully.  
Serena frowned."Curious as t'what I look like??"  
"Aye."  
Serena snorted,trying to hold in laughter."Certainly nae as beautiful  
as Moira.She's the one me clan call a beauty uncompared."said Serena."I'm  
merely the plain one."  
"The plain one who likes t'sneak off wearin' breeches???"asked Darien  
cocking an eyebrow.  
Serena glared at Darien.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning....  
  
Serena was careful to avoid stepping on her clan men and the O'Connor  
men.Some of them had barely made it back to their chambers.  
Serena winced.Reaching the great hall,she took a peek and saw men and  
women sleeping on the stone floors,steps and dais's.  
She shook her head in exasperation.  
Reaching the kitchen,she saw the kitchen staff rushing around.  
  
she giggled to herself as she saw Cook ranting to herself about how the  
men had gotten themselves drunk and now expected her to prepare broth like  
a nursemaid.  
"Good morning mistress."greeted the kitchen staff.  
  
Serena nodded and sat down as Cook spooned some porridge out for her  
and placed the steaming bowl in front of her.  
"Good Morning,Serena."came a voice.  
Serena rolled her eyes."I'm surprised ye dinnae get yourself drunk too  
after I stormed off last night."commented Serena as she blew her porridge.  
Darien grinned and sat down next to her.  
"Ye wound me,Mistress O'Monaghan.Ye should be happy I'm at least sober,  
unlike the other poor men and women outside."  
Serena sniffed disdainfully.Cook placed another bowl before Darien and  
went off about her business.  
"Come now,don't get angry at me."coaxed Darien.  
"I'm nae angry,ye beast.Can ye nae leave me be??Is nothin' sacred t'ye??  
I'm tryin' t'get some PEACE!!"snapped Serena angrily.  
"Mercy,Mistress.Yuir makin' me ears bleed.Forgive the man.He's so  
handsome.I cannae ken why yuir angry."said a girl.  
"Och,this is nae any o'yuir business,Molly."snapped Serena,slamming her  
spoon down on the table.  
Darien broke into laughter as Serena marched away.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena brushed her horse's mane lovingly.She frowned as her thoughts  
turned to Darien O'Connor.Why was she thinking about the sodding pig's  
swill???  
"Come now,Serena.I'm sorry about laughing."came Darien's voice.  
"How'd ye find me????!!"  
"Yuir servants."grinned Darien.  
Serena glared at Darien.  
"Will ye ride with me,Serena O'Monaghan??"asked Darien."A truce."  
Serena looked up at Darien's face.Her eyes searching his.All it held  
was sincerity.He held out his hand.  
"Oh...alright."sighed Serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"'Tis wonderful!!!"laughed Serena as she rode her white mare.The wind  
was blowing in her face.With a swift movement,Serena whipped of her cap,  
releasing the tangle of silver-blonde curls.  
Darien laughed to himself at her enthusiastic demeanor.He watched as  
the silver-blonde curls tumbled along in the wind.He'd been caught off  
guard earlier on at the stables.He had expected her eyes to be green.Or at  
least blue with a hint of green.But her eyes were blue.Blue like a fine  
summer's day.  
Suddenly,Serena reared her mare to a stop.Darien in surprise did the  
same to his black destrier.Her eyes were locked on something.Following  
her gaze,he saw it was a swing or was it a trapeze???  
"What is it??"asked Darien.  
"Nothing.'Tis just...an old memory,'tis all."sighed Serena.  
"Come now,Serena O'Monaghan.'Tis not fit t'be so sad in company."teased  
Darien.  
Serena turned to glare at him."Who says I'm sad???I'll race ye to that  
tree and back to the castle."challenged Serena.  
"Fine with me."agreed Darien.  
  
"On ye mark,go!!"called Serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they passed the forest,an arrow was shot at them,causing Darien to  
rear his horse up.Serena shouted,as she tried to control her horse's   
panic.  
Darien fell from his horse,causing Serena to scream.She'd seen people  
die from falling off horses before.And it seemed...the horror was being  
repeated again.  
"Nae!!Not again...Please not again."whispered Serena pleadingly as she  
watched Darien fall to the ground with a thump.Quickly dismounting,she  
bent to check on Darien.  
"How d'ye feel??Please Darien,speak t'me!!"exclaimed Serena cradling his  
head.  
One eye cracked open.Then both.  
"Acch..stop yuir bellowin' Serena.Me ears are ringin' and I can see  
stars..."groaned Darien.  
Serena breathed a sigh.He was alive."Are ye hurt???"  
  
Darien tried to get up but winced and fell back a moment later.  
  
"What's wrong???"  
"'Tis me leg and arm..."  
Serena frowned and bent to examine his arm and leg."I cannae tell if  
'tis broken or nae."said Serena.  
"Ye'll have t'get help."groaned Darien.  
"Nae.Somebody tried t'kill us.I'll not leave ye as t'feed ye to the  
wolves."protested Serena.  
Darien watched in confusion as she stood up and tied a note to her   
horse's bridle.With that,she stroked the horse and whispered to it before  
slapping it in the direction of O'Monaghan Keep.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  



	2. Chapter 2

Title:Banshee 2/?  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:PG13  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
WAFF vs TAFF 2001  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN: about = aboot (accent)  
  
Brian O'Monaghan and Eamon O'Connor were dueling when Serena's mare  
rode up towards them.  
"What in devil's name???" breathed Brian as he jumped back in shock.  
Teresa gave a cry. "'Tis Serena's horse!!" she exclaimed.  
Brian caught hold of Snow's bridle to stop and calm the horse. Teresa  
pushed a hand to her mouth.  
"What if Serena's hurt or-"  
"Dinnae frighten yeself, cousin. Perhaps Snow just got loose??" suggested  
Teresa's cousin, Rahne O'Monaghan.  
"Yuir cousin is right, Teresa.Besides, Darien is with ye sister.My   
brother is an excellent warrior." comforted Eamon.  
Shannon and Genny nodded in agreement.  
  
Teresa raised teary wide eyes to Eamon, then turned to look at her  
cousins. Her cousins doing the same before the three O'Monaghans burst   
into laughter.  
Eamon, Genny and Shannon stared at the three laughing O'Monaghans in  
bewilderment.  
Brian wiped tears from his eyes, as he chuckled.  
"'Tis not the danger of warriors we're worried about. If ye knew Serena  
as we did, ye'd know she is as handy with a sword as the next O'Monaghan  
man." chortled Brian.  
Rahne pressed a hankerchief into her eyes and giggled. Teresa could not  
help but laugh even with her fears for her sister's safety.  
"There is a note." called Genny.  
  
The laughter stopped.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donell O'Monaghan read the short note that was sent...  
  
Dear Papa,  
I know when Snow appears before ye all, I know ye will worry, Fear nae,  
papa....I am fine. Darien though is injured from falling off his horse  
due to an unexpected arrow. Somebody tried t'kill us. We are but few   
miles, north from O'Monaghan Keep. Please send someone t'fetch us. I   
dinnae want t'be leaving Darien here alone in case somebody tried to   
kill him. I await yuir help.  
  
Serena,  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sean, Rory...I want ye to fetch ye sister." said O'Monaghan.  
"Lord O'Monaghan, father, I wish to go as well, so I may assess my   
brother's injuries."said Eamon.  
Cormac O'Connor nodded his permission and turned to O'Monaghan.  
O'Monaghan nodded as well.  
"Where is ye brother, Dougal??" asked O'Connor, looking around.  
"I've nae seen him today." answered Shannon.  
O'Connor made a exasperated noise. "That Dougal...always running off   
t'who knows where. Brosnan, ye will accompany ye cousin t'fetch Darien."  
sighed O'Connor.  
Brosnan O'Connor nodded.  
It was then Dougal O'Connor deemed to burst into the hall, his breath  
ragged.  
"Where've ye been???" asked Genny staring at her brother. "Darien's been  
injured and Eamon and Brosnan are goin' t'fetch 'im."  
"What happened??" asked Dougal.  
"Fell off his horse 'e did." sniffed Shannon.  
"Dougal, since ye're back. Ye can accompany ye brother and cousin   
t'fetch Darien." ordered O'Connor.  
"Aye, father."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sighed. She watched as Darien tried to tie a sling over his   
shoulder in vain.  
In exasperation, Serena snatched the cloth from him and snapped for him  
to turn around and hold still. Darien raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Dinnae get yeself all puffed up and bloated, Darien. I'm only doin' this  
because if'n ye dinnae stop, ye're likely t'worsen it." snapped Serena her  
eyes flashing him a warning.  
"Why Serena, I dinnae know ye cared." grinned Darien.  
"I don't. So dinnae go around thinkin' I do. I'll have ye head if ye did.  
Plus, your da might nae want his eldest son headless."  
"Whatever ye say, Serena. But do ye have any inklin' on how t'make a   
sling???" questioned Darien as he arched his dark eyebrows.  
"Ye arrogant, stuck-up, pig-headed, arrogant.."  
"Ye already said arrogant."  
"Shut up. I should have left ye here." hissed Serena.  
"Ye cannae mean that now, can ye??" teased Darien as he watched her   
begin to efficiently construct a sling out of the cloth he had kept in his  
horse's saddlebag.  
"Finished." stated Serena.  
Darien stared at his arm, comfortably cradled in the sling. Surprise  
clearly written on his face. "Thank ye..."  
"'Twas nothing. Ye are after all an invalid now." grinned Serena  
mischieviously.  
"I'm nae an invalid. I doona need t'be coddled like some defenseless  
babe by ye, for Gods sake!! Do ye hear m-"  
  
The galloping hooves cut Darien's rant off and at least a dozen horses  
galloped into view. Serena muttered a prayer in silence to her patron saint  
for sending help so soon and also not needing to hear another moment of  
Darien O'Connor's rantings. She heard him shouting at his family about her.  
"She called me an invalid!! ME!!! She thought me as frail as a new born  
babe!!" bellowed Darien in anger.  
Serena covered her mouth with her hand to stop a giggle as she saw his  
brothers and cousin roll their eyes.  
"Ye seem t'have really stirred a hornet's nest, sister." chuckled Rory.  
Serena snorted.  
"I'll take a switch t'her backside!!" growled Darien as his brothers  
carefully placed him in a wagon, careful not to jar his injuries.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena lay in her bed with a sigh, her youngest sister beside her. Teresa  
frowned and lay her chin on her sister's bed.  
"Who would want t'kill ye and Darien??" questioned Teresa in utter  
confusion.  
"I know not, Teresa." sighed Serena.  
"Ye should rest. Papa would skin me alive if'n he knew ye're still awake  
instead o'sleepin' after a day like this." advised Teresa.  
"Mama would be so proud of you, you know." whispered Serena as she stared  
at Teresa's retreating back.  
Teresa stiffened and turned to stare at her sister.  
"Nae...mama was always proudest o'ye, Sean and Rory, sister. I saw...she  
dinnae have that same overwhelming adoration and pride with Moira, Abby and  
me as she did with ye and our brothers."  
"That's nae true...and ye know it, Teresa. Mama loved us all." protested  
Serena.  
"Pride and love, are two seperate things, Serena." sighed Teresa before   
exiting the chamber, leaving Serena to stare after her 16-year-old sister.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was a week after their experience with the arrow. Darien was already  
up and about. He was still sore about the remark about him being an invalid.  
Serena had relished in serving him his meals in bed, teasing him.Having  
to feed him as his arm was sprained. He had protested, saying he had a  
perfectly good arm. But Serena had been indignant.  
Serena wrinkled her nose at the gown she was once more forced to wear.  
She pulled the matching shawl around her shoulders to hide more  
of her exposed chest.  
"Dinnae be pullin' yuir gown like that, Serena. 'Tis so unladylike and  
makes ye gown go crooked." said Moira haughtily as she stared down at her  
older sister's lack of elegance and grace.  
"And look at that hair.All limp and hanging." came Abigail's voice.  
Serena turned to face her third sister, whose milky blonde hair was held  
up by a string of gleaming white pearls. Her green eyes eyed her sister  
with the vapidness that reminded her of the witless women who lounged  
about her father's castle.  
She often wished her sisters weren't bestowed with such limited   
intelligence that made her look like any of the silly girls that attended  
her father's court.  
Walking up the dais towards her place beside her father, Serena stopped  
when the hall doors opened and the O'Connors marched in, Darien was in the  
front and was leading the rest of his kin in.  
Serena watched as he noticed her, his mouth curling into a smirk. He  
stopped before her sisters and kissed their hands with gallantry.  
Serena snorted. The gallantry was obviously faked. Her sisters were a  
pair of bigger fools than she obviously thought, if they fell for that  
phoney.  
  
She smiled when she saw Teresa's face brighten as she saw Eamon heading  
towards her. Those two were definately besotted with each other.  
"What are ye smilin' at???" came a voice.  
She turned to see Dougal O'Connor beside her.  
Serena held out her hand to him,still staring at Teresa.  
"Oh, nothin' o'importance. Eamon is 22-years this year is he not??"  
asked Serena.  
"One and twenty." corrected Dougal.  
"That would make ye 20-years."  
"Aye. Why d'ye ask??" asked Dougal curiously.  
"I just wanted to know if Eamon would be too old for, Teresa." grinned  
Serena as she pointed to the couple still smiling and seemingly stuck to  
each other.  
Dougal's face brightened.  
"Aye. Eamon needs a little love and distraction in his life. Ye wouldnae  
believe how serious he is about some things. A wife would surely make  
him more sociable." sighed Dougal.  
"What is so interesting that keeps the two of you stuck on the steps of  
the dais???" came a deep velvet voice.  
Serena turned and glared at Darien. "Like ye would understand." sniffed  
Serena turning to resume her way up the dais with a flounce.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien frowned at Serena's back as he watched that waterfall of silver-  
blonde hair sway around her shoulders and hips. He watched her seat herself  
beside her father.  
That girl was absolutely the most infuriating, exasperating, arrogant   
little wench he'd ever had the displeasure of meeting. The girl was so  
arrogant, she would talk to his brother but NOT to him!!!!  
His face set in a frown, he took a place next to Serena, just for the  
sake of spiting her.  
  
Serena shot a glare at Darien.  
"What d'ye think ye're doin'???" hissed Serena.  
"Sittin' down." drawled Darien insolently.  
"Yuir doin' this t'exasperate me." snapped Serena.  
"Ye can bet ye pretty head on it." grinned Darien wolfishly.  
  
Serena gave one last look of contempt and turned her attention away,  
holding her head proudly high.  
Darien smiled in amusement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
During the middle of dinner, O'Monaghan and O'Connor got up and raised  
their goblets.  
"A toast, t'peace."smiled O'Monaghan.  
Serena and Darien raised their goblets as well as the rest of the hall.  
  
Darien drank a gulp of ale while Serena was lifting the goblet to her  
lips when O'Connor spoke.  
"T'harmony between our family. May Darien and Mistress Serena have a   
happy married life."  
Darien sent a golden spray of ale out of his mouth while Serena dropped  
her goblet to the stone floor with a clang.  
"WHAT??!!!" demanded both of them in unison.  
  
O'Monaghan glanced at his daughter. Then to her future husband.  
  
"Ye dinnae tell her??"asked O'Connor.  
"I did. I just dinnae tell her who or when. She would 'ave pitched a  
fit. I can see ye dinnae inform ye son either." grinned O'Monaghan.  
O'Connor grinned sheepishly. "Nae, Darien would have protested too."  
  
"And I still do!!"exclaimed Darien jumping to his feet.  
"PAPA!!!How can ye do this t'me?? I doona want t'be wed to-t'him!!!"  
gagged Serena as she pointed at him.  
"Da!! Why dinnae ye tell me!!"exclaimed Darien shouting at his father  
as Serena shouted at hers.  
O'Connor and O'Monaghan pressed together and sighed as their children  
ranted and raved at them.  
Eamon chuckled at his father.  
"At least he dinnae spit, da." laughed Eamon.  
Darien glared at his brother.  
"Doona tell me. The whole clan knew but me?????" asked Darien.  
"Is that true, Teresa??" asked Serena.  
  
Eamon grinned in glee while Teresa nodded ruefully.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I cannae believe this, da!! The least ye could have done was tell me!!"  
exclaimed Darien as he paced back and forth.  
"Ye're four and twenty already lad, ye need a wife. We need t'keep this  
alliance secure. I doona see anything wrong with her. She's beautiful and  
spirited. She'll keep ye on yuir toes."  
Darien growled in frustration. "I'm not a lad."  
"Yuir me son. I'll call ye lad if I want to."  
"I still doona see why I must be the one t'marry. Eamon or Dougal or  
any o' the O'Connors could have done that. Why me???"  
"Ye'll be the next chief of the O'Connors, lad. And NO son o'mine will  
become chief and not take a wife t'produce heirs!!" snapped O'Connor.  
Darien snorted.  
  
"Papa!! Why dinnae ye tell me??!!" screeched Serena, glaring at the   
father.  
"I DID tell ye. I told ye it was high time ye were wed."  
"I thought ye were only suggesting it!!!"  
O'Monaghan rubbed his head wearily and eyed his disgruntled daughter.  
"Lass, ye're 19-years already. Most girls yuir age are already married and  
having babes of their own." sighed O'Monaghan.  
"Well, what of Moira, Abby and Teresa???" argued Serena.  
"Ye're the eldest. I will deal with ye, first." said her father   
pointedly. "End o'discussion."  
With that, O'Monaghan left an angry Serena behind in the library, glaring  
daggers at his back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sat glumly on the swings in the courtyard. She stared up at the  
blue sky and puffy white clouds. Her father had confiscated her breeches  
leaving only the hated dresses behind.  
"Ach, maybe I could run away with some gypsies or become a nun." sighed  
Serena.  
"You?? Become a nun??" came a voice.  
"Oh, tis you."mumbed Serena.  
"Ye're much too playful and stubborn t'become a holy sister,   
Mistress O'Monaghan." continued Darien.  
"Well, I won't marry ye."sniffed Serena disdainfully.  
"As far as I can see, we doona have much choice." reminded Darien.  
"Well, I dinnae choose the decision. Ye're arrogant, ye're loud, vain,  
viril-um...vile, egoistical and-and...bawdy!!!" exclaimed Serena, glaring  
at him.  
Darien stifled an amused chuckle.  
"Is that what I am???" drawled Darien lazily.  
"Aye!" snapped Serena jumping up from the swing.  
"Would ye like t'test and see HOW bawdy I can be??" grinned Darien  
wolfishly.  
Serena backed slightly. "I doona need to. I can get it from very reliable  
sources." muttered Serena.  
Darien advanced slowly like a graceful predatory cat stalking it's prey.  
"Wouldnae ye like to experience it firsthand 'stead o' hearing it from  
yuir 'reliable sources'???" mused Darien. He saw her blush and frantic  
scramble to get away from him. It was so cute and he really did like  
teasing the girl.  
Serena felt her face heat up. She was sure it was turning even redder  
than possible. Moving backwards, she tripped and fell.  
Darien let out a rich husky chuckle.  
Serena let out a frustrated scream.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena beat at the folds of her dress, dirt and dust flying from her  
gown.  
"Really, Serena, why is it ye cannae wear anything without gettin' it  
dirty!? Look at the gown ye're wearing!! 'Tis filthy!!" exclaimed Moira  
as she glared at her sister's appearence with disdain and disapproval.  
"One cannae help it if she's clumsy and lacking in sweet disposition,  
sister." commented Abigail.  
Teresa glared at her older sisters.  
Abigail and Moira nodded their heads. "Yes, yes... I believe 'tis her  
complexion. All pale and sallow she is." said Abigail circling her older  
sister like a vulture.  
"Nae, I think it's her hair. It lacks luster." objected Moira frowning.  
  
Serena wanted to scream at her sisters. They sounded like twits.   
Simple-minded twits.  
"What think you, O'Connor??" asked Moira sweetly as she smiled at  
Darien and Dougal, who had just entered.  
"I think Mistress O'Monaghan is ravishing the way she is." replied Dougal  
chivalrously.  
Serena smiled kindly at him.  
"What about you, Lord Darien??" questioned Abigail.  
Darien was busy glaring at his brother who seemed to get on so easily   
with Serena O'Monaghan.  
"I beg your pardon?"  
"What think you of Serena's appearence??" repeated Abigail sweetly.  
"I think she's lovely." answered Darien as he watched his brother kiss  
her hand.  
Moira and Abigail sniffed in distaste.  
  
"A game of chess, Mistress O'Monaghan??" smiled Dougal.  
"Of course."  
  
Darien felt heat rage up his head until he felt like breaking something.  
Preferably his brother's bones. Something snapped. And it wasn't till later  
that Darien realized he'd broken his riding strap.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena woke early the next morning. The sun had yet to make it's   
appearence to the skys.  
Slipping out of bed, she dressed quickly in a light blue woolen frock.  
The day were getting colder and soon, it would be winter. She longed for  
the cold wintery days when she felt warm inside with the crackling of  
burning wood and the feathery touch of snowflakes.  
She wandered outside onto the grounds. Nobody would be up at this hour.  
Except for the serfs and servants.  
*The spring would be a nice place t'visit now.* thought Serena to herself  
as she felt her cheek.  
  
Darien yawned and stretched. It looked like he was the first one up  
today, not counting the servants.  
He rubbed his eyes and walked around the courtyard towards the gardens.  
He'd seen some beautiful flowering bushes there that would soon wilt with  
the coming autumn.  
He was about to enter the gazebo when something else caught his eye.  
  
There was a figure in blue in the distance. She was humming to herself   
and was bent over something. He crept closer for a better look.  
  
It was Serena!!  
  
She was bent over a small stream. Probably from some underground spring.  
She was humming a soft tune to herself. Her eyes were closed so he couldn't  
see her blue eyes that sparkled and flamed to life like iridescent blue  
fire when she was angry. He smiled slightly. She never looked more angelic  
than now.  
Her cheeks were flushed a slight pink, her eyelashes were long and   
golden. Her lips were a rosy pink which seemed to beg a man to kiss them.   
Her skin looked so smooth like translucent ivory. An ageless beauty. He  
could almost believe she was an immortal druid priestess. He couldn't  
imagine how her sisters had thought her pale and sallow.  
The sun rose then, the first rays bounced off her hair, turning it to  
molten gold.  
His breath caught in his throat. Her hair lacking in luster??? Never.  
Her eyes opened then, and even from his spot, he could see them sparkling  
brightly like brilliant blue sapphires of the finest quality.  
She saw him then and she froze.  
  
He watched as she stared at him for a very long time. Finally, she nodded  
slightly and smiled.  
Something in him seemed to bloom and grow. But as abruptly as it came,  
when she turned away, something seemed to be missing. Gone. Leaving only  
an empty void.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I dinnae think anyone would be up so early. Except for the servants."  
"Neither did I. I was surprised t'see ye at the spring." smiled Darien.  
"Ach, I guess I just couldnae sleep. I've been a wee bit edgy lately."  
sighed Serena as she twirled a strand of hair on her finger.   
Darien chuckled. "I thought maybe ye went huntin' for leprechauns and  
pixies."  
Serena rolled her eyes. "I doona have that much time on me hands   
t'spare."  
"Really?? Ye doona look busy. In fact ye look very free."  
Serena eyed him cautiously. "Darien, I doona have time for silly talk.  
I know ye enjoy huntin' anything with two legs wearing a skirt. So go  
hunt. I'm getting tired of this conversation."  
"Is THAT how it goes now??? Well, ye're wearin' a skirt. Does that mean  
I'm suppose t'hunt ye now??"asked Darien sweetly.  
"Begone ye arrogant, vain, stubborn, degenerate, vile, knave, rogue.."  
"Och, lass!! Where in saints name did you pick up such a vile, sharp  
tongue???"asked Darien amused.  
"Would ye like t'hear more?? I know plenty." hissed Serena. "Scoundrel,  
blackguard, arsehole, filthy debauch-"  
That was the end of her words as Darien O'Connor swiftly caught her and  
pressed a kiss to her lips.  
Serena's eyes widened, then she struggled.  
When he released her from the kiss, she could only glare at him. Her  
mouth had gone dry and she was sure she wouldn't be able to form a  
coherent sentence.  
"Wh-Wha-??" breathed Serena.  
  
Darien's mouth twisted in a wry grin.  
"I wanted to see if your mouth would be as foul and bitter as the Gaelic  
flowing from your lips." smirked Darien.  
Serena stared at him with a chilling gaze, her eyes turing to ice.  
"But they are in fact, very sweet." laughed Darien.  
  
Serena pushed at him and he released her. "Ye're exactly as I said ye   
were!! Virile-" Serena quickly cleared her throat "-vile debaucher. That's  
what ye are."  
Darien merely flashed her a wolfish grin.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sat down to breakfast and murmured a greeting to her father,  
cousins, sisters and brothers. She avoided Darien's gaze by turning her   
nose up at him.  
"Papa, would ye mind if I went riding today with Sersi??" Sersi being  
her puppy, all 220 pounds of Irish Wolfhound.  
"If ye take an escort, lass." muttered O'Monaghan.  
"An escort!! But papa-"  
"An escort, or ye're nae riding."  
"I doona need an escort. If ye make me take one, I'll get Sersi t'eat   
him."   
"Even if it were yuir own brother??" asked her father.  
Serena nodded.  
Her father eyed her with a bored look.  
  
"Darien can escort ye." said O'Connor.  
"Da!!" growled Darien.  
"Ye doona frighten me with ye young pup's growl, lad. I'm yuir da, and  
I command it."  
Darien gave his father a murderous glare.  
  
"Good idea, O'Connor." laughed O'Monaghan.  
"I would like t'ride today too, papa."came Teresa's voice.  
Serena's head swivelled to stare at her sister.  
"Yuir cousins, Brian and Ronin can escort the both o'ye too." nodded   
O'Monaghan satisfied.  
"I too, will go along." smiled Eamon.  
Serena stared at her sister as she saw a heated flush rise up to her  
youngest sister's face.  
O'Connor nodded his approval.  
  
Serena turned her attention back to her father and frowned.  
"Doona think I won't get Sersi to eat him if he's coming." muttered  
Serena as she saw Darien from the corner of her eye.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I thought uncle got rid o'all ye breeches!" exclaimed Brian as he  
circled his cousin.  
Ronin O'Monaghan chuckled at his brother's astonishment.  
Serena did a mock bow. "He did. I pinched these from somebody." laughed  
Serena. "Though, they ARE a wee too big."  
The Irish Wolfhound at her feet sat obediently as it watched it's  
mistress laugh and twirl about, showing her breeches to her cousins and  
sister.  
"Oh, Serena...ye really WILL get into trouble. 'Tis just not proper for  
a lady t'be wearin' breeches."  
"Och, Teresa, dinnae worry about me. Ye're much too stuck on propriety.  
If'n I wore a skirt, how would I be able to ride straddle properly???"  
laughed Serena teasingly.  
Teresa stared at her sister in horror.  
"Straddle??? Nae!!Nae!! 'Tis not proper!! Have ye lost ye wits!!" gasped  
Teresa as she stared wide-eyed at her sister.  
Ronin and Brian laughed.  
Ever since a child, Serena O'Monaghan had always wanted to do what the  
lads did. She didn't want to play with dolls and tea parties, but wanted   
to play with swords and mudfights. She didn't like skirts and dainty shoes,  
she liked boots and breechs. She didn't like dancing. She liked   
swordfighting.  
Serena laughed at her sister's horrified expression. Her sister seemed  
to go pale and looked like she was about to faint.  
"Ye dinnae expect me t'ride side-saddle did ye??" asked Serena.  
  
"YE'RE THE ONE WHO PINCHED MY BREECHES!!!" came a dark and angry voice.  
  
The O'Monaghans jumped at the loud and furious voice. All except Serena   
who had been expecting it. Sersi let out a loud snarl.  
Serena turned to face the furious owner of the breeches with a smile.  
  
Darien glared at the blonde in front of him. Her smile caught him off  
guard. He'd been angry when he found one of his breeches gone. He was now,  
furious to find out it had been the infuriating and bold little blonde  
girl-woman who actually had the sweetest lips he'd ever tasted. He caught  
himself from the memory and fixed his eyes on her face.  
"Would you like them back??" asked Serena sweetly.  
Darien was now confused. She didn't actually mean to undress right there  
if he said yes, did she???   
"Ye-"  
"I'd be happy to return them to ye now."  
Teresa fanned herself while Brian and Ronin went red in the face. Eamon  
turned to stare at his brother, then back at Serena.  
"Now???"  
"Aye,"  
"Ye cannae be serious lass," gaped Eamon.  
"Serena!! Ye doona mean to undress..." swallowed Teresa as she left her  
sentence to trail off.  
Serena shrugged.  
"Darien-"  
"Keep them."  
Serena flashed a brilliant smile which caught Darien of guard.  
The dog was still growling.  
  
"Down Sersi."  
"Women." mumbled Darien as he turned his back and marched off.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
Okay, I know so far there has been nothing to show a hint of a banshee   
even appearing in the story. Wait for it. :)  
In the mean time... send me comments!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Title:Banshee 3/?  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Rating:PG13  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
WAFF vs TAFF 2001  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AN:Ard Righ/Ard Ri is a title for High King. Ireland was split into two  
when Conn of the 100 battles proclaimed himself Ard Righ of Ireland in  
about 200 AD.  
  
  
Teresa sat demurely in her saddle as Serena's mare galloped ahead with  
her Irish wolfhound, Sersi at her heels barking.  
Teresa fisted her hands and looked at her eldest sister with a twinge of  
envy and awe. All her life, Serena had always dared to do what no woman   
had ever dared done. She smiled to herself as she remembered Serena at the  
age of 12. She herself had only been 8, but she remembered their father's  
consternation when he'd found out Serena had been climbing trees and   
shooting at the Ard Righ's men with a slingshot.  
Teresa sighed. There were times, she wished she herself could cast off her  
timidness and propriety and be bold and witty like her sister.  
Looking up, she turned to see Eamon staring at her with avid curiosity.  
A flaming blush rushed to her cheeks turning them a fiery red. Quickly  
averting her eyes, Teresa kicked her mare forward in a faster pace.  
Peeking behind her, she saw Eamon flash a knowing grin which she was   
sure had made her turn as red as a tomato.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The group had stopped in a forest to rest. Brian and Ronin were chatting  
with Darien and Eamon on sword fighting techniques while Teresa was sitting  
close by bored out of her wits. Serena had taken the chance to sneak off  
with her dog.  
Serena sighed and stopped at a stream to wash the dirt, dust and grime   
off her face.  
Sersi gave a bark then.  
"What is it Sersi??" asked Serena as she patted the silvery-grey coloured  
dog on the head.  
Sersi merely wagged its tail.  
  
A snap of a twig made Serena tense, ready to leap if needed be. She   
surveyed the forest around her. Searching for any movement in the bushes  
or trees.  
Suddenly, the sharp twang of a bow made Serena jump and dodge.An arrow  
speared her garment to the ground. She pulled at it trying to free her  
clothes. She tugged at the arrow. She was sure if she didn't get loose  
soon, she'd be a sitting duck.  
"Ach Dhia..this is nae my day." groaned Serena as she pulled the arrow  
from the ground.  
Serena jumped to her feet and ran towards the direction of her group.  
Sersi was barking. Another twang of a bow.  
  
White hot pain lanced through her side as she toppled to the ground.  
Her hand clamped on her side.  
At that moment, Darien and the others burst into the clearing at Sersi's  
noisy barkings.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien spotted Serena lying on the ground, that blasted dog of hers   
barking and jumping. That wolfhound was likely to raise hell or the dead   
with it's noise.  
"Serena??"  
Darien bent down to lift her to a sitting position. He cursed when she  
Serena gasped, a grimace on her face when he touched her at the waist.   
Supporting her back with one hand, Darien peered at the other. It was   
covered in a red sticky liquid. Blood.  
"Saints, ye've been bow shot!!!" exclaimed Darien in an angry voice.  
"Nice of ye t'notice after touchin' the injury, O'Connor." muttered  
Serena as she tried to glare up at Darien.  
"Oh!! Serena!!" gasped Teresa.  
Darien ignored her and his head shot up to scan around the woods. Not a  
single tree branch or bush moved. The others were also looking around.   
However, the only sounds wre of birds chirping merrily away.  
Serena struggled to sit up, trying to push Darien's hands away from her  
waist.  
Darien turned back to look at the struggling indignant bundle that he  
held. He tightened his arm slightly.  
"Be still!! I dinnae want t'be hurtin' ye anymore than I already have."  
snapped Darien harshly.  
  
Serena stilled in shock at the anger in his voice. She peered up at him  
and saw his features were calm but a whirlwind of emotions showing in his  
eyes. Anger, guilt, worry and fear. His hands had trapped her to him with  
infinite gentleness.  
Uncomfortable with what she saw, Serena bent her head slightly and   
tugged at his arm. "I'm fine. 'Tis just a flesh wound. 'Tis nae serious."  
protested Serena.  
"No." pronounced Darien firmly.   
"For Heaven's sake O'Connor!! I'm fine!! Ye cannae take my word for it??"  
hissed Serena.  
"I'll believe it when I hear it from a physician's own lips." snapped  
Darien as he swept an arm beneath her knees and back.  
His steady gait lulled her into a sleepy trance. She was suddenly tired.  
Much more tired than she'd ever been in her life. Her eyelids felt heavy.  
Slowly she felt the insistent tapping of the sandman at her consciousness.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teresa watched as Darien strode into O'Monaghan Keep, his arms cradling   
her sister. It almost seemed as if he was carrying the most precious object   
in the world to him. Her two elder sisters followed Darien and father to   
Serena's chamber. Usually being underfoot.  
Teresa winced as Moira and Abigail shuffled around cooing and whimpering.  
Darien shot them an irritated glance as he deposited his precious burden  
carefully onto the bed as if she were made of glass.  
Moira and Abigail moaned and groaned about Serena's predicament. Doing  
nothing but pace and shuffle about, much to Darien's disgust and   
consternation.  
Teresa peered outside the chamber. The physician had still yet to arrive.  
  
"God's Blood!! Can the two o' ye do nothin' but pace, moan and simper??"  
snapped Darien.  
Teresa's head snapped to stare at Darien's rigid frame.  
  
Moira sniffed in disapproval while Abigail looked like she was about to  
burst out weeping at Darien's harsh tone.  
"Ye dinnae need t'bellow in me ear, Darien!! 'Tis nae my fault if Serena  
cannnae keep out o'trouble for less than-"  
"Get out." ordered Darien in a dark tone. The floors seemed to shake  
with his controlled fury.  
"Ye cannae just kick me out if it pleases ye, Darien O'Connor!!   
Serena's me sister and this is MY home!!"hissed Moira.  
Abigail was silent as she stepped back and watched the scene with  
vapid blue-green eyes.  
"A sister????" sneered Darien as he stared her down. "Ach, forgive me  
Mistress Moira if I beg t'differ."  
Moira began to open her mouth to protest, but he cut her off.  
  
"What kind o' sister paces about spewing terrible things aboot their  
kin??" laughed Darien sarcastically.  
"I cannae be blamed for it!! 'Tis merely the truth!! Serena is-"  
  
"ENOUGH!!" shouted Donell O'Monaghan angrily as he glared at both his  
daughter and Darien O'Connor.  
"Moira, Abigail and Darien. I suggest the three o' ye leave immediately.  
I doubt ye'll be much help when th' physician arrives. Judgin' by ye  
current states. Ye three cannae do anythin' except bicker like wee laddies  
and lassies." snapped O'Monaghan reproachfully.  
Darien sighed and stared at the cold stone floor ashamed.  
  
"The two o' ye are t'go to ye rooms." glared O'Monaghan, speaking to  
his two daughters.  
"Yes papa, " echoed the two sisters with defeat in their tones.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena blinked as blinding light hit her eyes. She stared at the ceiling.  
She was back!! She was home. She tried to get up and winced. Her head  
felt like a scrambled egg and her ribs seemed to be bound tight by   
something. Feeling her side, she felt strips of linen on her wound.  
She flopped back down onto her back. she tried to remember what had  
happened. Sersi, a bolt and Darien.  
  
"Yuir awake!!" exclaimed a voice.  
  
"Teresa." Serena watched as her sister stuck her red-golden head out  
her door and shouted.  
"Papa!! Papa!! Serena's awaken!!"  
  
Footsteps fell on the stone floors and her room door was pushed open.  
  
"Serena!!" exclaimed her father. Darien was right behind him and he was  
smiling.  
"Papa.."  
  
"Ach Dhia, ye gave me a fright when Darien brought ye home." sighed her  
father as he sat down on the bed and brushed her blonde curls back.  
"'Twas only a flesh wound, Papa. I was nae in any danger." protested  
Serena as she tried to glare at Darien from over her father's shoulder.  
"Darien, ye dinnae have to make such a fuss aboot it. Dinnae pay attention  
t'him. He overreacted."  
Darien merely chuckled silently.  
"Daughter, Darien saved ye. Ye shouldnae be ungrateful." he chastised.  
"But-"  
"'Tis nae a way t'treat ye future husband. Och, yuir mama would skin me  
alive if she saw what a pestilence ye turned out t'be." laughed her father.  
"Papaaa..." pouted Serena. "I want t'get up."  
"The physician said yuir nae gettin' up for a few days." came Darien's  
deep drawl.  
"God's teeth!! I'm fine!! My injury is nae serious!!" protested Serena.  
"All the same, I think we should follow the physician's advice. Wouldnae  
want me future bride t'faint dead on her feet now, would I??" smiled Darien  
devilishly.  
"Aye. Me and ye da, have t'be at court t'day. Darien, I leave me   
pig-headed lass in yuir capable hands. After all, ye'll have to take care   
of her sooner or later." grinned her father.  
Teresa covered her mouth in a giggle.  
"PAPAAA!!!"  
"I'll be seeing ye, when I return."  
"I'll take good care of the lass."  
"Doesnae anyone want t'know what I think aboot this???"  
"I know ye'll take good care o' her O'Connor."  
"I doona want him t'take care o' me!!! I can take care o' meself!!"  
"Godspeed, O'Monaghan."  
"Good luck to ye, lad."  
"PAPAAAAA!!!"  
  
With that, Donell O'Monaghan left his daughter's room, with a furious  
blue-eyed blonde in it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teresa covered a small smile and coughed slightly.  
"Och, I think I'll be headin' off t'the um-...kitchen." choked Teresa  
trying not to laugh. "I'm thirsty. I'll tell somebody t'bring ye some food."  
"Teresa!!" exclaimed Serena as her sister ducked out of the room.  
  
With her sister gone, Serena turned to the only defense she knew of....  
maidenly virtue.  
"'Tis nae proper!!! 'Tis just nae proper!!!" screeched Serena.  
  
Darien chuckled and sat down on the bed, his weight making it sink.  
He brushed a curl away from her cheek.  
"Lass, ye've nae struck me as the propriety type. 'Tis a contridiction.  
Ye walk around wearing breeches and shirts, ye wear yuir hair down or   
sometimes hidden under a cap. Ye like swordfighting instead o' sewing and  
now yuir talking aboot propriety???"  
"Ye shouldnae be here!! Not alone with me. We're nae married. 'Tis  
scandalous!"  
"That's a very good impression o' Moira." grinned Darien.  
"I doona want ye here!!!" snapped Serena.  
"Yuir papa entrusted me with ye. And here I'll stay until ye can get out   
o' bed."  
"'Tis for revenge the time I forced ye t'let me spoon feed ye, isn't it??"  
"Why Serena, lass, whatever are ye talking aboot??" grinned Darien   
innocently.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
For the next few days, Serena complained and complained at Darien's   
constant presence. Thank goodness the doctor had said she was ready to get  
out of bed.  
Serena was changing into a dress when suddenly, her door opened and Darien  
breezed right in.  
He froze when he entered while Serena shrieked her fury.  
  
"DARIEN!!!"  
"Oops.."  
Serena hugged the dress to herself. If it had been anybody else, it would  
probably have been funny. But it wasn't funny. Here she was, face to face  
with her boorish fiancé and herself, practically naked except for her shift.  
"Blackguard!! Arrogant boor!! Whoreson!! Get out!! Get out!!" screamed   
Serena as she threw things at him with one hand while the other still   
clutching the dress to herself.  
"I dinnae know ye were dressing, Serena!!" protested Darien shielding  
himself with his arms.  
"And that's an excuse??? Have ye nae heard o' privacy??!! Ye cannae just  
walk into a lady's chamber without knocking or being invited!!"  
"Oh, now ye're the expert in proper behaviour???" asked Darien   
sarcastically. "Ye dinnae have t'worry aboot me, I've had plenty of   
invitations to enter ladies chambers."  
"Ye bawdy, filthy, rude, degenerate, vile, roguish debaucher!!" hissed  
Serena as she threw a book at him.  
The book bounced off his shoulder as he laughed.  
"Sometimes I almost wonder if ye are one of those saintly little virtuous  
maidens or a little spitfire." chuckled Darien as he plunked his hands on  
his hips.  
Serena glared at him, a flush staining her cheeks.  
Darien grinned as his gaze raked her appearence carefully from head to  
toe.  
Her face was flushed while her lips were sweetly parted. Her eyes were  
burning with that flaming glow he loved while her hair was sleep-ruffled.  
Her toes peeked out from her filmy white shift. All in all, she looked   
delectably adorable.  
"Stop looking at me like that." snapped Serena heatedly.  
"Like what??" asked Darien innocently.  
"Like I'm a meal or something."  
  
Darien moved closer, his mouth quirking as Serena raised her hairbrush  
threatheningly.  
"Stop where ye are. I'm warning ye. I've got a hairbrush and I'm nae   
afraid t'use it."  
Darien laughed as he stopped in arms length of her.  
  
His arms reached out and pulled her closer. Serena clutched the dress   
to herself even tighter.  
Darien leaned down and kissed her gently, leaving her breathless.  
  
As he was walking towards the door, he stopped and turned his head.  
  
"Oh, Serena, I came up t'tell you breakfast is served."   
With that, he was gone and she was alone with her door closed.  
  
Serena stumbled backwards and sat down onto her bed staring at the closed  
door.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh Rena, Rena why are ye in such a black mood t'day??" smiled Teresa  
brightly accompanied by their cousin, Rahne.  
"Because of the O'Connor boor." snapped Serena as she tugged at a flower  
and began to viciously tear it's petals off.  
"I hear that the maids are simply twittering over that O'Connor boor's  
legs." came a sultry reply.  
Serena turned to see her younger sisters, Moira and the birdwit Abigail  
who usually followed Moira's lead.  
"Like they would know anything." snapped Serena.  
"Jealous, sister??" asked Moira snidely.  
"Hardly." spat Serena.  
  
"I heard the maids say he's got an absolutely manly chest." said Abigail.  
  
"The two o'ye can have him. I cannae ken why all the silly maids fawn  
over him so." said Serena.  
"He's handsome, will be the next laird o'the O'Connor clan, his clan has  
fat coffers and 'tis said he is a legendary lover." answered Moira. "But,  
since ye spend yuir time in the mud, ye wouldnae know all this gossip, now  
would ye???" asked Moira waspishly.  
"Moira, ye and Abby deserve each other." snapped Serena.  
  
"Lady Serena!!!" called a voice.  
  
Serena turned and saw Dougal, Brian, Sean, Rory, Eamon and Darien on   
horses.  
"Where are all of you going, Rory??" asked Serena staring at them.  
  
"Hunting." smiled Dougal as he bowed.  
  
Serena laughed. "Careful. We doona want ye fallin' off ye horse now."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien's face was as black as thunder when he saw how easily   
Serena O'Monaghan smiled for his brother. At that moment he'd actually  
wished his brother would fall and wipe that smile off his face.  
His fingers clenched onto his pommel.  
  
"Shall we go, men??" asked Darien calmly.  
"Will any o'ye lassies be joinin' us??" asked Brian, his eyes twinkling  
at his cousin's.  
Serena met his eyes and smirked.  
  
"Nae." sighed Serena.  
"But I thought ye liked hunting, Serena??" asked Teresa confused.  
"T'would nae be proper." said Serena.  
"Aye. All ye men and only one woman." agreed Rahne.  
  
Darien wore a relaxed smile. He was pleased Serena wouldn't be able to  
join them. That would put a dampen on his brother's little interest in his  
fiancée. *Darien O'Connor, what madness has gotten into ye?? Ye're acting  
like a love-sick jealous lad.*  
Darien shook his head. He wasn't jealous. He just didn't like sharing what  
belonged to him and Serena O'Monaghan was definately HIS fiancée.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien picked up his kill off the ground. A puny pathetic pigeon. He  
sighed. The hunting was hardly good today.  
"We've got only pigeons and a few squirrels. I think we should head back."  
sighed Eamon as he tossed a squirrel into his knapsack.  
Darien frowned at his brother. "Well, at least ye got squirrels. I got  
pigeons. What good do they bring?? At least with squirrels, ye've got fur."  
"What d' ye think Dougal and th' others got?" asked Eamon as he packed up  
his belongings.  
Brian and Rory came stomping out of the bushes, holding up pheasants and  
a small piglet.  
"How'd ye get those?" asked Eamon. "All we got were pigeons and rodents."  
Rory grinned. "We know this terrain better than ye."  
"Where's Dougal and Sean?" questioned Darien.  
"Ye dinnae see them??" asked Rory scratching his head.  
"Nae...havenae seen them since we split up. Dinnae they go with ye?"  
"Nae, we split up." answered Brian.  
  
A snap caught their attention....  
  
The group turned towards the sound expecting Dougal and Sean to appear  
any moment...  
Suddenly, a twang of an arrow was heard and before anybody knew what had  
happened, the arrow had found it's way next to Darien's booted feet.  
"Wha-?"  
Another bolt was shot, this time embedding itself into Darien's shoulder.  
  
"Darien!!" exclaimed Eamon as he crouched down next to his brother.  
The O'Monaghans had already discarded their bows and drew their swords.  
Crashing of movement through the trees could be heard as somebody ran away.  
Brian and Rory gave chase.  
  
Moments later...  
  
"We lost him...the bastard got away of a horse." growled Brian.  
"How is he??" asked Rory as he bent down to inspect the wound on Darien's  
shoulder.  
"Nae too bad. It's deep though." mused Eamon as he tugged the arrow out of  
his brother's shoulder.  
Darien winced, clenching his fist.  
Eamon bound it tightly with cloth. "We can look at it better at O'Monaghan  
Keep."  
  
"There ye are." came a cheery voice. "I got some great kill."  
Everybody turned to witness the arrival of Sean who was holding up two  
piglets and one fox in his hand.  
Finally noticing a red stain on Darien's shoulder, his gaze narrowed.  
"What happened??"  
"Some bastard shot him." snapped Brian.  
"Finally, I found ye!" came a frustrated voice.  
"Dougal...where have ye been??" asked Sean as he spotted the young man.  
"I got lost. I got pigeons though." he chuckled holding them up. His eyes  
landed on Darien's shoulder. Dropping the birds with a thump, he rushed   
towards his brother.  
"Ach Dhia, what happened t'ye??" exclaimed Dougal as he fretted over his  
brother's wound.  
"Nothing fatal, Dougal." grunted Darien.  
"Och, da's not going t'like this." said Dougal.  
"'Tis nothing. I've had worst than this before. Ye dinnae need t' bother  
our da aboot this." growled Darien.  
"Enough talking. We should be getting back t' the Keep." said Rory.  
"Aye. We can examine Darien's wound there." agreed Sean.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena was hacking at a wooden dummy when the sounds of horses reached her  
ears. She was wearing her men's breeches and white shirt.  
Running up to meet her brothers, cousin and guests, Serena smiled brightly  
and waved at them.  
As they got closer, she let out a gasp. One of Darien's shoulders was  
beginning to turn red with blood. His face was ashen and his eyes looked  
dull without their usual teasing glint and mischievious light.  
When the group pulled to a stop, Serena helped Eamon lift Darien out of  
the saddle. Up close, she could see beads of sweat running down his face.  
  
"God's teeth, what happened t'him??" asked Serena as she took one arm and  
slung it over her shoulders.  
"Bolt shot." answered Brian grimly.  
"Careful, he's lost a lot o' blood." reminded Dougal.  
  
Serena helped Eamon place Darien into bed. "I shall send one of the maids  
for an apothecary." said Serena.  
"Serena!!" called Rory before she left the room.  
"Aye, Rory?"  
"Did anyone leave on horseback after we left?" asked Rory.  
Serena frowned. "Well...I think Abby went for a ride, oh, and also a few  
of our kinsmen. I cannae be sure who. Ye would have t'ask the stable hands."  
she answered.  
"Aye, thank ye."  
With that, Serena shrugged and rushed off to call for an apothecary.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Few people stood round the bed as the apothecary examined him.   
"Aye, 'tis nae bad. A lot o' bed 'est is needed though. Is 'umors 're  
nae balanced. Give this t' one o' the goodwifes nearby. She can get th'  
'erbs ye need. Be sure t'change 'is poultice once in two days. And careful  
t'bind the wound tightly. Dinnae wash it either. We dinnae want 'is wound  
t' poison." spoke the apothecary as he placed a list in Sean's hands.  
"Aye."  
  
Serena sat by his bed and washed his forehead. Was this how he felt when  
she'd been wounded. A strange twinge pulled at her heart. He looked so  
vulnerable, so handsome yet lonely and sad.  
Her hand without conscious thought reached up to stroke his bangs out of  
his eyes. She smiled slightly.  
  
The next day, Darien opened his eyes and blinked up at her when she was  
washing his forehead.  
"Serena??"  
"You're awake." smiled Serena.  
"What are you doing here??"  
"What you did for me when I was injured."  
  
Darien smiled. "Thank ye.."  
"How do ye feel?" asked Serena as she removed the basin.  
"Nae too bad actually." grinned Darien.  
"Ye're an idiot ye know that??"  
"Huh?"  
"Ye gave everybody a fright returning with a bleeding arm. If I wasn't  
glad ye were okay, I'd beat ye. I mean, who'd I fight with??" asked Serena  
indignantly, her face turning red.  
Darien chuckled. Then his face turned serious.  
  
"Someone in this Keep is trying t'kill us, ye know." said Darien somberly.  
"Aye. I know."   
"First ye, but got me. Then ye again. Now me."  
"I know...I know.. 'tis nae just random pickings." admitted Serena with a  
sob. "I just cannae believe somebody, one o' MY kin would do somthin' like  
this."  
"'Tis hard, I know. But for all we know, it could be one o' mine. But  
bottom line, there's a murderer here and he or she wants us dead."  
Serena sighed and sat down on the bed.  
"Our little feud has t'end, Darien."  
"I agree."  
"Then...we have a truce?" asked Serena.  
"Aye...we already have a betrothal."  
"Darien..'tis a serious matter." snapped Serena.  
"And I am serious too." grinned Darien as he caught her head and pulled  
her forward for a kiss.  
"Darien-" protested Serena before warm lips came down upon her own,  
silencing whatever protests she would have made.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To be continued...  
  
Ouch!! I finally finished this chapter. Ugh... it's 3.45am here where I'm  
staying, 10th Sept, Monday. Good thing it's a holiday for me. :p  
Hope you like this chappter guys. Email me with your comments and   
suggestions please, I really need them. I've got major writers block. All  
my stories I've published are currently on hold for a new one. *sigh* 


	4. Chapter 4

Title:Banshee 4/?  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/Teahouse/5879  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
WAFF vs TAFF 2001  
11/10/01  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Darien smiled into the kiss, this effectively silenced her. Her lips were  
warm and pliant. She really was a delectable, passionate little creature.  
Serena felt herself go warm. The arrogant cur!! She pushed at his chest  
but he stayed like a brick wall. Serena's temper was starting to flare.  
Viciously, she raised a tiny fist and beat his shoulder and arms.  
  
Darien broke the kiss and cursed. He gritted his teeth, and rubbed the   
sore spot. The bratling packed quite a wallop.  
"Sweet Mother o' God, you're a vicious little harpy." snapped Darien as  
he rubbed his arm, fixing an accusing glare on her.  
Serena glared at him.  
"Ye dinnae need to swear, ye blackguard and ye dinnae need to kiss me!!"  
  
Darien eyed here with amusement.  
"And why not, bratling?? Ye're such a delightful wee one. Ye will be my  
wife and ye will belong t' me. Mayhap you find my kissing lacking??"  
"I wouldnae know!! I never kissed anybody before!!" exploded Serena.   
Realizing her words, her face flamed beet red.  
"Ah, a real maiden." grinned Darien wolfishly.  
"We're nae married yet, and I'll nae be the one that will be recievin'  
yuir attentions!!." snapped Serena.  
She saw his ocean eyes light up with a mischievious idea.  
"AND, if ye try anything, I'll - I'll set Sersi on ye!" threathened  
Serena as she leapt off the bed. "Ye must be hungry, I'll send one of the  
maids up with food." said Serena as she scurried to the door.  
  
Darien watched as the door closed. His lips curled into a smile, and then,  
he burst into a gusty laugh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Teresa sighed loudly. Here she was outside picking flowers while her  
older sisters were all busy. Serena had her wounded betrothed to care for.  
Moira was in the Great Hall flirting with some of the O'Connor clansmen.  
And Abigail was in the Great Hall watching Moira flirt.  
She often wondered why Moira was always so vicious towards Serena.   
Serena after all was their elder sister. Abigail however was such a follower  
of Moira. Perhaps it was because being the third daughter and fifth child,  
she was closer to Moira whereas for Teresa, Serena had always looked out  
for her being the youngest.  
"Why such a sad face, lass?" came a voice.  
"Eamon!" exclaimed Teresa in a shock.  
"Aye, Eamon is me name." he chuckled.   
"'Tis nothing." murmured Teresa, a blush staining her cheeks rosy as she  
turned away from him.  
"Ach Dhia, ye cannae hide yuir expression from me, Teresa." said Eamon as  
his hand cupped her chin and turned her face back towards him, tilting it  
up slightly so he could look into her eyes.  
"Now, what's wrong?? Ye have such a sad expression on yuir face. Ye'll  
get older that way, ye know."  
Teresa smiled. "Aye?"  
"Aye, lassie. So, what be botherin' ye??"  
"'Tis nothin'. I just feel sad that Serena will be goin' away once she  
marries yuir brother." sighed Teresa.  
"Oh?"  
"Aye, ye see...I'm th' youngest o' me papa's brood. Me sisters don't  
bother aboot me much. They like t'tease me. 'Twas Rena who always stood  
up for me. Me brothers, Sean and Rory are too busy with training to look  
after me. Besides, I'm nae very close to them. Rena was the closest as she  
liked t'practice with swords. I guess, I'll just be missin' her."  
"I see." said Eamon nodding.  
Teresa smiled slightly.  
"Well, ye could always find someone and marry them real quick. T'would  
get ye away from yuir sisters." joked Eamon.  
"I would nae'er do that!! O'Monaghan Keep, 'tis me home!! If I ever marry,  
'twill be for love and nae to get away from me sisters." sighed Teresa as   
her eyes glazed over with longing.  
"Ye dream of some strange things, wee one." laughed Eamon.  
Teresa merely smiled.  
"Come lass, I shall escort ye to wherever ye need t'go." smiled Eamon  
gallantly as he stood up and bowed.  
"Thank ye, 'tis hard t'believe our clans were once feudin'." commented  
Teresa.  
"Oh aye. I agree, lass." grinned Eamon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena sighed as she sat in front of her mirror, brushing her long hair.  
Tying it into a braid, she gave a satisfactory nod and made her way to  
visit Darien and to check up on his condition, his wound was healing fast as  
he'd been up and about in only a day.  
  
"Are ye awake??" called Serena through the door.  
"Aye."  
  
With that, Serena breezed into the room only to come to a halt 5 paces   
into the room. Her face turned red at the sight before her.  
Darien was up and about and wasn't wearing a shirt to cover his chest! The  
only thing that impeded the full view of his chest was the bandage across  
one shoulder.  
Serena's hands shot up to her face, covering her eyes in maidenly modesty.  
  
"Darien!!" shouted Serena accusingly. "Why didn't ye say ye werenae   
decent!!"  
"I am decent. Dinnae tell me you've never seen a man bare chested before  
when they are training, wee one." Darien's deep laugh came to tease her.  
"Nae!! Papa dinnae let the young women watch the men training. Even though  
I liked sword-fighting. When I was aboot, Papa insisted the men wear   
gherkins."  
  
Darien laughed. "I see, bratling." He moved closer to Serena, whose palms  
still covered her eyes. She was frozen at that position and didn't dare  
move an inch.  
"Come now lass, ye're so brave when it comes t'fighting, and such a   
spitfire when it comes t'arguing with me. Dinnae tell me ye're afraid o'  
this little thing." chuckled Darien as he lifted his good hand to stroke her  
cheek.  
  
Serena shivered at his teasing tone. She shut her eyes tighter, trying to  
block out his teasing voice as well. Trying to ignore the teasing touches  
on her cheek. Sword-wielding enemies, nasty sisters and arrogant men she  
could handle. But she couldn't handle this blatant display of unashamed  
physical sexuality. She felt a hand tug at her wrist, trying to pull one of   
her hands away from her eyes.  
"Darien!"  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"Please...just leave it be and dress." whispered Serena with a little  
quiver.  
"Only if ye put yuir hands down. I'm nae gonna eat ye. And I'm yuir  
betrothed. I hardly see the problem in seein' what ye'll be seein' sooner   
or later." teased Darien.  
Darien resumed tugging at her hand but still, Serena resisted mightily.  
  
"Nae!! Darien! Nae!!" screeched Serena as Darien managed to free one of   
her hands from her face.  
  
"Open yuir eyes, little one." coaxed Darien trying to get her to brave her  
silly little phobia. Serena shook her head.  
"If you dinnae open yuir eyes, how are ye t'tend me wounds in th' future?"  
asked Darien teasingly.  
The blue eye popped open and stared in front, finding Darien's face in  
front of hers.  
"See?? 'Tis nae so bad, is it?" chuckled Darien.  
  
"Ach Dhia, dinnae tell me ye're afraid t'look at a man's naked chest,  
Serena. Ye always followed papa's orders on that, like a simpering maid   
destined for the nunnery. A coward." sneered a voice.  
Serena turned to face the voice. It was Moira, a sneer on her face.  
  
"Moira, just because ye're a wanton, doesnae mean everyone else is."  
hissed Serena.  
Moira gave an unladylike sniff and tossed her head high walking past the  
door.  
  
Serena felt her temper flare. She was NOT a simpering maid and she wasn't  
a coward! Anger and a certain sad regret welled up in her being towards   
her sister. She couldn't understand why Moira had always been mean to her.   
Even when they were childen, she had tried so hard to get along with her   
sister, but always, her attempts were rebuffed by Moira.  
A warm large hand came down to rest on her shoulder. Serena gave a   
startled glance behind her shoulder.  
Darien's face was warm and smiling. "Ye're nae a coward. Ye're the  
bravest most stubborn woman I've ever met. That's hardly what ye would   
call a simpering maid now, would ye?" laughed Darien pulling her backwards   
into his large frame. His hand slid down to her waist as he held her locked   
to him. His head nuzzled her curls.  
  
"Darien..." choked Serena.  
"Hmmm?" acknowledged Darien absent mindedly, taking the smell of   
wildflowers that clung to her into his lungs.  
"Ye'd better get dressed. Lunch is in an hour." replied Serena pulling  
away and rushing out of the room, leaving Darien to smile after her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After lunch, Darien was in the stables absent-mindedly brushing his   
horse with his good hand.  
  
"What are ye doin' out here??" came a voice.  
"Oh, Eamon, Brian, 'tis ye two." said Darien, his head snapping up.  
"Aye, who'd ye expect?? A bloody Scots? Hows yuir arm?" asked his brother  
concerned.  
"Better. Still a bit sore though." winced Darien as he tried to move it.  
"Thinkin' aboot the weddin', O'Connor??" grinned Brian winking slightly.  
"Dinnae ken how ye'll be able t'live with a hellcat. Me cousin will be   
givin' ye a headache. Even when she was a wee one, she prefered t'get int'  
mud brawls than learn 'ow t'manage a household. Her mama was always   
horrified when she came home head to toe in mud with a triumphant grin on   
her face." laughed Brian, a thoughtful look on his face.  
"Triumphant?" echoed Eamon.  
"Oh aye, when she was young, she managed t'beat me and Rory in mud   
brawls." whispered Brian conspiratorially.  
Eamon snickered. "When she was a wee thing?? Are ye sure ye're talkin'  
aboot the same person? Serena is still tiny as anything."  
"Aye."  
"Ye must have been a scrawny thing then, if Serena as a babe managed   
t'best ye." chuckled Eamon.  
"Scrawny!? I'll have ye know O'Monaghan men are never scrawny." protested  
Brian heatedly, his chest puffing out in indignation.  
Eamon replied in a laughing tone.  
  
Darien turned back to his horse to hide his smile. He sighed as he   
listened to his brother bicker good-naturely with Brian.  
  
Darien turned to add his comment when he saw a pale blonde head moving   
about behind a haystack.  
  
"Who's there??!" called Darien.  
  
Brian and Eamon stopped and turned their attention to the direction of   
Darien's stare.  
  
"Abby??" called Brian.  
  
Abigail O'Monaghan with her pale blonde hair and green eyes stepped out   
from behind the haystack.  
  
"What are ye doin' here??" asked Brian in confusion.  
"Nothing. I was just wonderin' why the two o' ye came in here. I thought  
maybe ye were goin out."  
"Ah, nae. We just came t'find Darien. Serena's been lookin' for him."  
laughed Brian jokingly.  
  
Darien thought he saw a small frown cross her face, before it returned to  
it's usual blank and soulless look. It was so quick, maybe he had imagined  
it...  
"Ah, doubt she'll miss him for long, Dougal went t'keep her company."  
grinned Eamon.  
Darien's head turned to Eamon, his blood starting to simmer. Dougal was  
with Serena????!!  
  
Abigail shrugged. "I guess I'll go find Moira." said Abigail backing out   
and walking off.  
  
Darien turned back to his brother. "Where's Serena??" asked Darien in a  
deep menacing voice.  
"At th' back near th' woods. She's sittin' on th' swing." answered Eamon  
blinking at his brother's tone of voice.  
  
As the three moved towards the back of the Keep, Eamon turned to look at  
his brother.  
"So, what were ye thinkin' back there in the stables??" asked Eamon.  
  
"Serena and I came t' the conclusion that someone is tryin' t' kill us.  
I was tryin' t' think o' any motive for that." answered Darien thoughtful.  
Brian's face hardened. "Wait 'till I get me hands on the bastard.   
Spineless coward that he is."  
Eamon frowned. "Perhaps someone doesnae want our clans t' unite?" he   
suggested.  
Darien frowned. "Maybe.."  
  
Without realising they had reached the back grounds, Darien merely kept  
walking, staring at the ground with a frown on his face. He stopped when  
he saw a pair of shapely legs encased in leather breeches.  
His eyes shot up and came face to face with Serena staring curiously at  
him. A flush came to his face.  
"What??" asked Darien.  
"Is something botherin' ye?? Ye have that nasty frown on yuir face."   
commented Serena brushing back his bangs.  
  
Darien jumped at the sudden contact, surprised at her action. What was   
she playing at??  
  
Serena smiled secretly to herself, sure she had unnerved him with her  
tender little display. At least baffled him. This was her revenge on him  
for forcing her to open her eyes in the room this morning when he was  
bare-chested. But she had to admit, he really DID have a nice chest. All  
sinewy and well-muscled. Serena chastised herself at her wanton thoughts.  
"Darien??"  
  
"What are ye doin' Serena?" asked Darien, frowning, trying to discern her  
strange action. Behind Serena, Dougal was chuckling.   
"Nothing, Darien. Is it so wrong for a betrothed to show affection?"  
  
Darien's eyebrows snapped together. "Have ye gotten ill over the short  
period of time between this morning and now??" asked Darien scrutinizing   
her, even going so far as to check her temperature.  
"Well, ye're nae burning up. Are ye sure ye're alright lass??"  
  
Dougal burst out laughing.  
  
"This is how I always act, just I never show this disposition to you."  
smiled Serena fluttering her lashes in an exaggerated move. Brian snorted.  
Serena glared at her cousin.  
  
Dougal chortled and stood by Serena, lifting her hand to his lips.  
  
"Oh aye, Mistress Serena can be fair of disposition, almost as fair as her  
face when it suits her." he chortled, placing a kiss on her hand.  
Darien gave a little growl in his throat, caught hold of Serena's wrist  
with his good hand and pulled her back towards the castle's insides leaving  
a confused Dougal who stared after them and a laughing Eamon and Brian.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena couldn't understand what was coming over her. She was beginning to  
feel lightheaded and playful at Darien's reaction. She didn't understand  
this, so she opted for safety by retreating to familiar ground.  
  
"O'Connor, what are ye doin'??!" exclaimed Serena.  
  
Silence...  
  
"O'Connor!! Stop right now!" ordered Serena.  
  
Darien slid a glance at her before tugging her up to the chambers. He  
pulled her into his chamber. Serena felt a cold feeling of nervousness   
settle in her stomach. Darien had never looked like this. She frowned.  
What was she doing??? She was acting like a frightened babe. The arrogant  
cur had no right to make her feel like a child caught doing something  
naughty. She was Serena O'Monaghan, daughter of the laird of O'Monaghan   
Keep. She was not going to run and hide like some coward. Steeling herself   
against whatever was to come, Serena stared at Darien defiantly.  
  
Darien kicked the door shut and pinned the damn aggravating woman against  
the door. She was going to make him old before his time. Her eyes were  
burning like fire with defiance, the stubborn thrust of her jaw, as she  
stared coolly at him, waiting for him to say something. Damn siren.  
  
The enchantress didn't even know what she was doing to him. HE didn't  
know what was happening to him, everything was so strange. Only three days   
ago, the two of them had been bickering and teasing each other like there   
was no tomorrow, and now here he was with these strange feelings. The heat   
coursing through his blood. She was like a fever in him.  
  
"Damn witch."  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed at the words. "What??"  
  
He didn't understand what these strange feelings were. The mad insanity  
when she smiled at his brother and the strange warmth in his chest when she  
smiled at him. From the start, she'd captured his attention and right from  
the beginning he'd known this strange warmth in him, and had denied it.  
  
"I said ye're a damn witch. Enchanting every damn kin o' mine." whispered  
Darien under his breath as his lips brushed hers. A feathering touch.  
Serena felt dizzy and warm. She stared into his eyes, filled with a   
strange warmth that turned his midnight eyes almost black. She felt her  
staunch defiance slip away, leaving her in this man's arms like putty.  
  
"Why are ye doin' this?? Moira's the beauty, not me." breathed Serena.  
  
She heard a low growl emit from his throat. "Ye're a siren. Moira's  
beauty is only skin deep. Yuirs penetrates yuir every pore to yuir soul,   
and ye enchanted me, ye damn witch. Right from the beginning." he growled,   
speaking against her lips.  
  
Serena blinked at him. The beginning?? "Darien?"  
  
"That morning by the stream, ye looked like a druid priestess. Beautiful  
and immortal."  
Serena's lips turned up in a smile. "A druid priestess?? If I was one,  
I wouldnae be able t' marry."  
  
Darien leaned back to look at her. "Thank God, ye're nae." he laughed.  
  
"Why'd ye bring me up here, Darien?" asked Serena with a sigh of defeat,  
letting his eyes sweep away the last vestiges of the stubborn pride she had  
tried to hold onto.  
"The truth, lass?" asked Darien sheepishly.  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
"T'get ye away from Dougal."  
"From Dougal???!"  
"Aye, me brother is besotted with ye." said Darien in a frown.  
  
Serena shook her head. "He isnae."  
"He is. Ye can see it in his eyes."  
  
Serena almost laughed in disbelief. Darien was jealous?? Or was he merely  
possessive?? She should have been flattered, but she thought it irrational.  
"Ye're being idiotic. Like the arrogant boor ye are."  
  
Darien snorted. "But I'll be yuir arrogant boor soon. And cur, and lecher,  
and degenerate rogue, as well as your womanizing debaucher." grinned Darien  
teasingly.  
Serena's face turned red.  
  
Darien laughed.  
"'Tis nae funny, ye insensitive knave." snapped Serena as she thumped his  
good shoulder.  
  
"Ah, I'm insensitive now too. I shall try unduly to improve on me black  
reputation then, wee one." chuckled Darien as he pressed a kiss to her  
forehead and released her from the door.  
Stepping away, Darien tugged her away from the door and opened it,   
stepping out.  
  
Serena could only stare at it in a daze as his head popped back in,   
wearing a wolfish smile.  
  
"Remember, don't encourage me brother's attentions." grinned Darien as  
he closed the door, when Serena threw a pillow at him, hitting the door with  
a thump.  
  
"Arrogant ass."  
  
"Ye'll make me ears bleed, lass." came a singsong voice behind the door,  
before she heard laughter and footsteps echoing down the stone corridor.  
  
"Damn pig stickin' arse."  
  
She didn't know why, but Darien O'Connor's words had made her heart turn  
over leaving her with a melting sensation.  
  
Darien leaned back against the stone wall, a few feet away from his room.  
Slowly, he released his breath. He didn't know what had come over him.   
Dragging Serena off like that to his room and saying all those words to her.  
She, perhaps brought out the childishness in him that he'd never experienced  
around anyone else. She was dangerous.  
And he'd come damn close to ravishing her then and there. Damn siren.  
  
"O'Connor, ye're goin' daft."  
  
In the shadows, lips curled into a sneer of disgust.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was two weeks later when the lairds of the O'Connor and the   
O'Monaghan clan returned.  
O'Connor hadn't been happy to hear about the recent attack on Darien. He  
had delivered a severe scolding towards his three sons on responsibility   
and their duty to report the incident to him, which they had failed to do.  
  
"And Darien, I thought ye'd have more common sense. These attacks on ye  
and the O'Monaghan's lass, 'tis a serious matter, nothin' t'joke aboot.   
Certainly nae a matter t'simply brush aside and pretend it dinnae happen."  
chastised Cormac O'Connor. "I willnae be around for very much more lad, but  
how can I die in peace if ye cannae tell between somethin' important and  
important??" sighed Cormac rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Da, it wasnae as if I was at death's door. I dinnae want ye t'half kill  
yeself tryin' t'get back here. I'm a grown man, Da." sighed Darien.  
  
"What I say we should do now, is get the weddin' underway as quick as  
possible." suggested Donnell O'Monaghan.  
"Papa..." hissed Serena.  
  
"I agree." came Darien's calm voice.  
  
Serena's head swung to meet Darien's unblinking gaze. He was staring at  
her like a predator, waiting to pounce. A shiver went down her spine. His  
gaze could have rivalled any Irish wolf.  
  
"'Tis settled then, ye and Serena will be wed in a week's time." said   
Serena's father clapping Darien on the shoulder. "She'll be a handful lad,  
bear with her. Or I'll make sure ye regret it."  
"PAPA!!" choked Serena in outrage.  
  
Darien merely grinned. "O' course."  
  
  
Serena left with Darien, she glared at him. "Why'd ye agree with me Da?   
'Tis already quick enough as it is." snapped Serena.  
  
"I would rather have us married before one of us gets killed and I have  
t'wed yuir sister, Moira." said Darien in a teasing tone.  
"Ye're implyin' I could be th' one t'die first!! And what's wrong with  
Moira?? She's beautiful enough and plenty o'men have tried t'win her hand."  
exclaimed Serena, feeling obliged to stand up for her sister, even if they  
weren't very close to each other.  
  
Darien's hand caught hold of hers and his thumb pad began slow feathering  
strokes on the pulse of her wrist, soothing her ruffled feathers and   
irritation at him. He smiled charmingly.  
"Enough, ye doonae need t'hiss and spit at me like an angry kitten, lass.  
I am merely teasing you." explained Darien in such a soothing tone, her  
heart did a queer somersault.  
  
Serena tugged at her hand, and freed it from his grasp, lifting her nose  
into the air and sweeping past him. Darien kept to her pace easily, his  
frame just behind hers in a possessive gesture. Serena tried not to feel  
loved and protected. She didn't need protection!! She was capable at   
defending herself. She didn't need any man to cower and simper behind.  
She was a warrior! She wasn't going to faint with the vapours.  
  
Darien grinned at her straight errect frame, she was so tense, like a  
bow string. She didn't like his protective streak.   
*Well, tough! I'm goin' t'be like this, whether ye like it or nae, lass.*   
thought Darien to himself. The strange feelings had been growing. The   
curious affection like a warmth in his soul. He didn't want to give a name   
to the feeling yet. It was just too overwhelming and dangerous.  
  
The two walked until they reached a grove of trees where they stopped.  
Both froze as they heard a noise coming from beyond the trees.  
  
"Darien?" whispered Serena.  
"Shh, aye little one. I heard it too." replied Darien in an equally low  
tone.  
  
Moving closer to the bushes, the pair strained to hear whatever the noise  
was. They heard two voices. A man and a woman's. Familiar, but Serena could  
not place them.  
  
Creeping closer, Darien parted leaves to catch a glimpse of whoever the  
pair were. As they got closer, they heard the conversation taking place...  
  
"Doonae turn from me, lass..."  
"Why did ye ask me out here?" asked the woman.  
"'Tis strange how much two weeks can change something."  
"Aye. If ye have somethin' t'say, speak it now or allow me t'leave."   
pleaded the woman softly.  
"I love ye, lass..."  
  
There was silence for a moment. Then, the feminine voice spoke   
tentatively. Afraid.  
  
"Sweet Saints, I love ye too. I dinnae think ye'd feel the same." sobbed   
the woman.  
"I'm the one with eveythin' t'fear, love." groaned the man.  
  
Serena glimpsed two shadows, the man was holding onto the woman's hand.  
Slowly, the woman moved closer to the man and lay her head on his chest.  
The man's head bent down in a tender gesture.  
  
Darien sighed and pulled Serena quietly away.  
  
"'Twas merely two lovers." he sighed when they were a good distance away.  
"Aye, but I cannae help thinkin' their voices sounded familiar." frowned  
Serena trying to place them.  
  
Darien frowned. "Now that ye mention it, I too found them familiar. Mayhap  
'tis someone close t'us??" suggested Darien.  
Serena looked up at Darien. "Mayhap. But I know of none close to me who   
are in love."  
"Neither do I." replied Darien with a shrug.  
  
Serena turned and headed back towards the castle.  
  
"Where are ye going?" called Darien retracing his steps and following her.  
  
"I decided I wanted to go for a ride." snapped Serena irritated. "Ye're  
nae me keeper, Darien. I doonae need t'tell ye everythin'.'  
  
"Ah, but I'm yuir future husband." pointed out Darien almost gleefully  
with a hint of amusement in his voice. "Also, I'd hardly be a man if I were  
to let ye go out for a night ride without protection."  
  
"Shut up. Go get yeself sotted." hissed Serena.  
"Oh, I will at me wedding day." replied Darien smoothly.  
"And ye can go sleep in the pigsty like a drunk ass." snapped Serena.  
"Oh, I willnae be drunk. I'll be sotted on ye." grinned Darien   
shamelessly. Serena's face flushed.  
"Leave me alone, ye..ye..ye nightmare from hell."  
"Ye have such a foul language, lady. But curiously, your lips are as  
sweet as the nectar on flowers."  
Serena increased her pace as she heard his deep laughter that turned her  
insides to jelly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena changed into a pair of her breeches, took up her sword and went   
down to the stables. Darien was already waiting for her, their horses   
saddled.  
  
"Who invited ye??" asked Serena, her eyes glaring at him.  
"Why, if ye go down, I'll go down with ye. I wouldnae want t'marry Moira,  
lass. She may have beauty, but she hasn't yuir wit."  
  
Serena felt proud suddenly. Wanted to preen. But that was more Moira and  
Abigail's forte. Not hers. She pushed the flattered part of herself down  
and swung herself up onto her horse.  
"Alright, ye may come. But keep that beast, ye call a horse away from my  
mare." snapped Serena noticing the skittishness of her horse.  
"He's a stallion, little one. Ye cannae blame him when 'tis his instinct.  
That wouldnae be fair." smiled Darien silkily.  
Serena glared at him. "Stop it."  
  
As she walked past, Darien smiled inwardly as he heard her mutter.  
  
"Men are all babies." muttered Serena under her breath.  
  
Darien merely grinned and mounted his horse as Serena sped off on hers.  
For the first time in his life, he felt a curious sense of belonging and  
overwhelming childish amusement at his actions towards Serena.  
  
It was a comfortable and warm feeling pooling in the pit of his belly.  
He felt....complete and alive.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Email me!! And those on FF.net I thank you for your patience in this   
story!! Give me some incentive to continue this story. :p Sorry I take  
so long to come out with my chapters. :p  
Cause I'm feeling kind of lonely right now. Lazy too. *Just wanna watch  
anime. :P *  
  
20/4/02 


	5. Chapter 5

Title:Banshee 5/?  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
WAFF vs TAFF 2001  
15/5/02  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I'd just like to once again, thank you all those people who reviewed  
this fic on FF.net :) It's nice to know someone actually reads the junk I  
write. By the way, someone asked who is trying to kill them...  
Well, you have to find out later. Hehehe :p On to the story!!  
  
  
It was the end of the week and all the prepartions for the wedding had  
been finished and merely awaited the big day. Serena couldn't believe how  
many women had approached her, giving her advice about married life. It  
was exasperating. She couldn't believe her clanswomen were expecting her to  
live a mellow life after marriage bearing babes. She was a warrior!  
  
Well, a rather pathetic one at the moment as she was hiding from people,  
sitting all by her lonesome in breeches on the swing she had sworn to avoid  
for the rest of her life. Serena glanced back in the direction of O'Monaghan  
Keep. Nobody would expect her to come here. Not even her father...  
  
"There ye are lass." came a deep velvet voice.  
  
How could she not recognize it? That voice had been the source of her  
irritation and insanity for the past month. It was the voice of the man she  
was to wed come tomorrow morn.  
  
"How did ye find me?" asked Serena looking up at the man whose booted feet  
were directly in front of her.  
"Rahne said she saw ye leave O'Monaghan Keep, but she dinnae know where  
ye were headed. I thought I'd look for ye. Looked all over I did. Then I  
thought aboot this place where we came the first time we went riding   
together." grinned Darien.  
"Papa would never believe I would come here..." murmured Serena softly.  
  
"Och, what's the matter lass?" asked Darien worried, bending down to her  
eye level. The imp was unnaturally silent and that worried him. The Serena  
O'Monaghan he knew would probably run a sword through his belly if she   
could. But this...this silence and somber expression did not fit with the  
little imp he had come to know.  
  
"'Tis nothin'" whispered Serena as she wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"Why would your Da not expect ye t'come t' this swing, lass? And what is  
it that makes ye weep so?" whispered Darien softly as he brushed away the  
other tear that was rolling down her pale face.  
  
Her eyes were luminous and large with unshed tears. Those eyes that were  
usually the colour of a bright summer's day had deepened into a dark   
ocean blue on a stormy day. Silver flecks floated around in her eyes. Her  
eyes were too large for her face. This jolted a queer emotion in his belly,  
causing his heart to do a little somersault. He had the oddest urge to  
crush her to him and sooth away her tears.  
  
"'Tis just...'tis me weddin' day on the morrow!" blurted Serena.  
  
Darien's heart clenched. "And this is what upsets ye?"  
  
"Aye...NAE!! Nae!! 'Tis nae t'weddin' that I fear or dread. 'Tis just,-"  
stopped Serena as she tried to explain.  
  
"Take a deep breath lass. Just take ye time." soothed Darien as he took  
hold of her trembling hand.  
  
Serena offered him a weak smile. This was so embarrassing! She was  
supposed to be a warrior! Not one of the weak swooning maids back at the  
bloody castle! But here she was, pouring out her apprehensions and fears.  
Her hopes and her dreams.... Darien O'Connor effected her in the strangest  
ways.  
  
"'Tis just, I miss my mama." whispered Serena. "She died when I was just  
10 summers past. Mama died here, falling off her horse when the wind blew  
this swing. Startled her horse it did. Mama didnae take her own horse that   
day, cause it had a sore foot. The one she took was jumpy. The horse reared   
up and she fell. Died instantly. I saw th' whole thing happen." murmured   
Serena sadly.   
"I wished she could have seen me wed. I wish she could see me, tomorrow!"  
cried Serena as she jumped off the swing and threw her arms around Darien's   
neck, hugging him tightly as tears began to stream down her face.  
  
Darien stiffened slightly before relaxing. His arms crept round her, one  
hand finding it's way to her gold-white hair, stroking the soft wisps that  
felt like flaxen and silk. "Serena..."  
  
"I loved my mama, Darien! I loved her so much. She was always so serene.  
So beautiful and patient. She never ever scolded me when I came home dirty  
and triumphant from mud fights or dirtying a new dress when I presented her  
with wild flowers. She only smiled at me with pride and joy. Always!! I  
miss her so much...What do I do, Darien??" sobbed Serena.  
  
Darien was at a loss of words as he continued to stroke her hair   
soothingly. Finally, he unlocked her slim arms from his neck and brushed  
her hair from her face. He pointedly ignored her tiny waist that he could  
easily span with his large hands and cupped her tear stained face.  
  
"Now, listen t'me, Serena. Yuir mama wouldnae want ye t'cry so much. I   
mean, ye look more like a red-nosed pixie than a warrior maiden." grinned  
Darien teasingly.  
Serena smiled tremulously.  
  
"Besides, yuir mama's always watchin' ye. She's up there with God and  
she'll continue t'watch ye from heaven like a guardian angel. Loved ones  
are never gone if ye remember them. I mean, ye'll miss them at times like  
this, but they live within yuir heart, lass. Be brave and strong." smiled  
Darien as he brushed his thumbs soothingly on her face.  
  
"Ye know, Darien? I never thought ye th'poetic type. Thank ye."  
  
Darien laughed and ruffled her curls as Serena swiped half-heartedly at  
his hand.  
  
Sky blue locked with sapphire blue. Serena's eyes once again deepened to  
a turbulent ocean blue as Darien's turned midnight.  
  
Serena's breathing sped up as Darien's large hand locked around the nape  
of her neck and began tugging her towards him.  
  
Serena could feel the warm air on her lips as they stared deeply into   
each other's eyes. She felt as if, she had been placed under an enchantment  
that only drew her into the inescapable web that she and Darien O'Connor  
seemed to be weaving.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien sat quietly in the great hall as the other men drank and laughed in  
rowdy boisterous voices. Some raising their mugs of ale to him in salute  
and some men even shouted out advice. Darien merely took all this in stride  
with a mocking grin, raising his mug back at the men.  
  
It was late. He didn't know why he was still sitting here drinking. He  
was wedding Serena on the morrow. He glanced at his mug, trying to decipher  
what had happened this afternoon. He had kissed Serena. A long and   
passionate kiss where she had fled after breaking it.  
  
After dinner, Serena had vanished. Of course, most women were alreading  
gone but some still remained. Most were the whores and maids eager for a  
bedding. In fact, a whore had even approached him, but left after he had  
curtly rebuffed her. If he had still been at O'Connor Castle, he usually  
wouldn't have hesitated. It just proved how much the little witchy imp had  
him besotted.  
  
A curvy body came to stand in front of him. He glance up and saw Moira.  
Her green-blue eyes stared at him, her red hair curling riotously around  
her voluptous figure. Her lips, red and dewy were parted slightly.  
Her face was the epitome of what a classic beauty should be. Nothing at  
all like Serena. His lips turned upwards in a smirk. But Serena was the  
one he wanted. Not this one.  
  
"What do ye want, Moira?"  
"Ye're gettin' wed tomorrow, Darien. Tonight...'tis yuir last night o'  
freedom." purred Moira seductively.  
Darien raised a brow. "Yuir point bein'?"  
"Serena willnae be able t'satisfy ye. She's more girl than woman. Skinny."  
whispered Moira softly.  
Darien snorted. "And I suppose ye can? I doubt so, lass. I doona like ye  
anymore than I want t'be between yuir legs." he sneered as anger coursed   
through him at this "woman's" harsh words. What kind of sister was she   
supposed t'be?  
Moira glared at him as a red flush stole up from the top of her gown to   
the roots of her hair.   
"So run along, ye wee lassie. Ye shouldnae stay up after yuir bedtime   
goin' around makin' rude comments aboot yuir sister as well as lewd invites  
of a tumble in bed to yuir future brother-in-law." mocked Darien in a drawl.  
  
Moira looked ready to explode as she turned her perfect little nose into  
the air and flounced away.  
  
Darien merely returned his attention to his mug of ale when a deep chuckle  
broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Eamon." acknowledged Darien.  
"That was harsh, big brother." laughed Eamon. "Though I would have done  
th'same in yuir place. That is no lady, that woman is a bitch."  
  
Darien mused at his brother. "I'm surprised that ye havenae found a warm  
willing wench t'bed, little brother."  
Eamon's gaze shot to his. There was an unreadable expression in his eyes,  
but in a flicker, it was gone leaving Darien to wonder if he had imagined  
it or had the emotion been real?  
Eamon brushed the question off with a deep chuckle of amusement.  
"And I probably willnae find another wench to bed for a long long time."  
grinned Eamon as he took a swig from the mug he held in his large hand.   
  
Darien stared at his brother, the odd words not making any sense to   
Darien. Shrugging it off, Darien clapped his brother on the shoulder and  
sighed.  
"'Tis me weddin' day tomorrow, Eamon."  
"I know."  
"I doona know if I'll be able t'survive this or nae..."  
"Ye'll do just fine, Darien. Just fine." grinned Eamon as the two brothers  
clinked their mugs and drained them of ale.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena awoke in her bed early the next morn with a feeling of anxiety and   
anticipation. She understood the anxiety but by heaven's hand, she had no  
idea where the anticipation was coming from.  
  
She went to the basin placed on the table across her bed and washed. This  
was her wedding day. She would leave O'Monaghan Keep today.  
  
Serena stared at the wedding gown made of a deep forest green with gold  
thread as lining around the hem and neckline of the gown. It was an elegant  
gown that had been prepared for her. It was lovelier than any other gown she  
had ever previously owned.  
She fingered the soft material and let out a sigh. She couldn't believe   
the days had gone so fast. There certainly hadn't been any more attacks on  
either Darien or her. But she HAD been avoiding him. The kiss they had   
shared at the grove where her mother had died had been too confusing and  
too overwhelming for her. She knew she was attracted to the ass of a man.  
But it still did not help her fears.  
  
"Oh Mama, what am I t'do?" whispered Serena softly as she stared out into   
the foggy dewy morning. "Mama...tell me what t'do."   
  
  
Darien too awoke early and glared at the bright morning light that was   
streaming through the window in his chamber, though it wasn't as bright with  
the fog that day. His head throbbed and he squinted through the light. He   
had indulged a little too much last night.  
*At least I dinnae find a wench in me bed.* he thought relieved. He didn't  
know how he would have faced his wedding day or his bride for that matter.  
He was infatuated with her.  
  
He touched his chin with his large hand and sighed. He needed a shave. The  
stubble on his chin was so rough, it was sure to hurt Serena's face if he  
kissed her.  
Poking his head out of the room, Darien bellowed for his brother.  
  
Moments later, his brother walked in, sleepy eyed and bare chested. Darien  
smirked. He must have given the maids in the castle an eyeful, walking  
around unaware like that.  
  
"Alright, wadda ye want?" slurred his brother, crankily.  
  
Darien grinned. "I need ye t'shave me."  
  
An eye popped open. "Now?? Cannae this wait 'till I've had more sleep?"  
  
"It would have been wise, but if ye recall, dear brother. We happen t'be  
leavin' right after th' afternoon banquet?" reminded Darien.  
"Oh..right." yawned Eamon. "Where's that knife?"  
  
"O' nae ye don't. Ye are nae shavin' me face all sleepy eyed like that! I  
doona need ointments and bandages on me face." exclaimed Darien pushing his  
brother to the wash basin.  
Eamon grinned unrepentently. "Doona want t'scare ye bride eh?" chuckled  
Eamon as he splashed water on his face and rubbed.  
  
"What was all th' bellowin' aboot?" came a sleepy voice.  
  
Eamon looked to the door way and found Dougal.  
  
"'Tis nothin'. Our big brother wants me t'shave his blasted face right   
now. If'n ye ask me, he looks better with the beard coverin' his   
pig-stickin' face." laughed Eamon.  
Dougal grinned. "Aye! Mayhap then Mistress O'Monaghan will like ye   
better." teased Dougal.  
Darien glared at his younger brothers. "Watch yuir tongue brothers."  
  
"By th'way Darien, have ye thought of what t'do with Sabrina? I doubt  
Serena would take kindly t'her. Nor would Sabrina take kindly t'her."   
commented Eamon as he dried his face.  
Darien cursed. He had forgotten about her.  
  
Dougal's eyes widened. "Ye dinnae break off with her, Darien??"  
  
Darien shook his head. "Nae, I forgot. With Da rushin' us here so quickly,  
I dinnae get the chance."  
  
Eamon and Dougal sighed. "Ye've got trouble man. Real trouble."  
"Shut up."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Up in the dark tower of the chapel, a figure had awoken early and worked   
stealthily, silently at the ropes that held the massive iron bell in place,  
high above the altar.  
The bride and the groom would be standing at the altar beneath it during  
the wedding, and this time, they would not be so lucky...  
  
The iron bell had been rigged to fall. The ropes were frayed enough to   
snap but strong enough to hold till the ceremony.  
A cold smiled curled the lips of the mysterious figure hidden in darkness.  
  
"Ye'll die this time, ye miserable curs." whispered the voice, oozing with  
hatred and malice.  
"Ye willnae escape this time. This time, ye'll die for sure!"   
  
The figure slipped away into the shadows and out of the chapel. No one  
saw the cloaked figure leave as the morning fog blanketed the area with it's  
white tendrils leaving dew on the leaves as the sun rose high into the sky.  
  
  
Teresa hummed happily. She was taking a basket of white flowers to Serena.  
It had been a busy morning. The fog hadn't helped but she had found the  
grove of white flowers Serena had described. She had to hurry if she was to  
help Serena finish her preparations for her wedding. The sun was almost   
high in the sky and the white flowers were to be weaved into her hair like   
a crown.  
A soft sigh escaped her lips as she thought what it would be like to be a  
beautiful, joyous bride. So immersed in her fantasy, Teresa bumped into a  
body.  
  
"Oh! Excuse me!" cried Teresa as she looked up.  
  
Vapid green eyes met hers. It was her older sister, Abigail.  
  
"Abby! Where are ye headed? Are ye nae going t'help Serena with her  
preparations?" asked Teresa as she pointed down the hallway to Serena's  
chambers.  
Abigail blinked uncomprehendingly at her. "I just came from there. Serena  
and Moira are havin' a dreadful fight again."  
"Oh!" exclaimed Teresa.  
"I'll just be goin' now. I dinnae think there's anythin' t'do if Moira is  
fightin' with Serena." stated Abigail as she swept away in a rustle of pale  
peach skirts.  
  
Teresa stared after her sister. Abigail always had that vapid and  
soulless look in her eyes. Like she did not comprehend anything that went  
around her.  
Abigail had been born too early, a weak babe. Many had believed she would   
not survive. Perhaps being born early had affected her mind...  
  
Teresa shivered. It was so unusual and unnerving.  
  
Walking closer to Serena's quarters, Teresa heard shouts.  
  
Moira and Serena were arguing.  
  
"'Tis MY wedding day, and I will nae allow ye to ruin it for me, Moira!  
I willnae!" shouted Serena.  
"Fine! I dinnae want t'help ye with yuir wedding anyway! Papa made me do  
it! I told him I dinnae want anythin' t'do with ye!" screamed Moira as she  
came storming out of the chamber.  
"I hate your wedding and I've always HATED ye!!" exclaimed Moira as she  
marched out, shoving Teresa out of her way.  
  
Teresa clutched at her basket fearfully as she watched her sister storm  
off in the direction Abigail had gone.  
  
A few moments later, Teresa peeked in and saw Serena sitting on her bed.  
  
"Ach Dhia...we cannae ever talk without arguing can we, Teresa?" asked  
Serena looking up.  
"Well, I've nae seen ye and Moira ever talk civilly before if that's what  
ye mean." smiled Teresa, closing the chamber doors.  
"Aye! Doona let yuir nasty sister, get t'ye. I mean, she's me cousin and  
all, but I doona understand her." nodded Rahne in agreement.  
"Thank ye."  
  
"Awww, lets just get ye into that gown and prepare for ye weddin', cousin  
o'mine." laughed Rahne as she picked up the forest green gown.  
  
"Aye! I have the flowers for ye hair. Yuir maid, Katie said she'll pick   
some fresh ones for ye bouquet." smiled Teresa.  
"Alright. Let's get it over with." sighed Serena as she picked up the fine  
lacy chemise and fingered it.  
  
Turning to her cousin and sister, she asked..."Are ye sure I have t'wear  
all these undergarments? Why can't I wear me breeches?"  
  
"SERENA!!"  
  
"Alright, alright." muttered Serena changing out of her undergarments and  
slipping the ones on meant for the gown.  
  
Rahne pulled tight at the gown's laces at the back.  
  
"Ow! Dinnae pull so hard, will ye? That hurts!"  
"Ye're suppose t'look slim and dainty, Serena! The laces are supposed t'be  
tight!" exclaimed Rahne exasperated at her cousin's belly-achin'.  
"But I cannae breathe!"  
"Oh hush! Doona be a babe. If ye willnae let me tie yuir laces, perhaps  
yuir nursemaid, Old Edna will want to." threathened Rahne.  
"NAE!!"  
"Then be quiet. I canna understand ye, Serena. Ye like t'swordfight,   
climb trees and brawl. But ye're afraid o' Old Edna."  
"THAT 'old woman' is a battle axe. Nae a nursemaid. She always liked  
t'pay such close attention t'me." shuddered Serena.  
Teresa giggled behind her hand.  
"I KNOW ye're laughin' Teresa." snapped Serena. "Besides, I doona think  
O'Connor would want a bride dead from th' lack o' air." sniffed Serena.  
"That's really unladylike, cousin."  
"But it's TOO tight!!"  
"Ye're being a child."  
"Hmmph!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When the moment of the wedding finally came, Darien was standing at the  
altar, his hands clenched into fists.  
He was wearing a matching forest green garb with identical gold lining   
and black knee length boots. At the neck, he wore a heavy gold chain that  
was inlaid with emeralds.  
  
"If ye keep that black look up, I doubt Mistress O'Monaghan will want  
t'marry ye." teased Eamon.  
"That's what I fear. That lass has been avoidin' me so much, I wouldnae  
put it pass her to sneak out o' O'Monaghan Keep and run off t'God knows  
where." snapped Darien.  
"Here here." laughed Rory as he clapped Darien on the back.  
"Dinnae worry Darien. Serena may be a lot o'things. But she isnae a   
coward. Even if she were, she'd still have 'er honour and our clan's pride  
t'protect, so...she'll come just t'prove a point and for th' hell of it or   
just for the pride she has. Mind ye, she has a lot o' it." grinned Sean.  
Darien slanted a glance at her brothers. "We'll see."  
Dougal and Brian rolled their eyes.  
  
Then, the great doors to the chapel opened and Serena was there led by her  
father. Darien's eyes locked on her. She was wearing a forest green gown,  
gold trimmings and linings on the hem, the cuffs, and the neck of the gown.  
A white silk shawl was slung on her arms. A gold circlet decorated by dark  
green emeralds was on her forehead. She also had white flowers crowning her   
head of silver-gold curls as well as in her bouquet.  
The arrogant tilt of her chin brought a surge of pride in Darien. He was  
wedding this spitfire whose spirit was unbreakable. Her courage and loyalty  
to her family was unquestionable. She would be a staunch ally with her  
loyalty. It was this thought that brought a smile to his lips, but it was  
she herself that made his heart beat a little faster.  
  
Darien held out his hand to Serena. Her blue eyes locked with his own.  
What he saw in her eyes almost made him smile. Defiance.  
*So, me imp IS still around. I knew she was only hiding.* grinned Darien  
to himself as Serena placed her tiny white hand into his.  
  
"This doesnae mean I'm forgivin' ye for th' kiss!" hissed Serena under  
her breath.  
"I wouldnae dream o' it, my spitfire." grinned Darien unrepentant.  
"Hmmph."  
  
Darien had the urge to grin himself silly. The only thing that stopped   
him from doing so, was the absence of the priest. Which made him frown.  
  
"Where is the priest?" asked Darien as he refrained from cursing. He, WAS  
in a house of God after all.  
  
"We're tryin' t'find him. He probably got drunk somewhere in the Keep,  
last night." said Sean.  
Serena rolled her eyes. "'Tis nae like ye're in a hurry. Right?" asked  
Serena as she looked up at Darien.  
  
Darien was silent still glaring at the empty space behind the altar. Where  
the priest was supposed to be.  
"Darien?"  
  
Suddenly, there was a faint sound and the a whistling one. When Serena   
looked up, she saw the large iron bell of the chapel falling down towards  
her. Her mind screamed to move, but her feet wouldn't move.  
  
"SERENA!!" came a shout before she was jerked backwards.  
  
The iron bell hit the stone floor with a loud ringing clang. The guests  
attending the wedding clamped their hands over their ears at the loud   
ringing of the iron bell.  
Serena blinked in incomprehension. Wasn't she supposed to be dead?  
  
A part of her dark forest green skirt was caught underneath the bell.  
Serena swallowed. *It's nae me leg. Thank the saints...*  
  
A strong pair of arms cradled her and were running up and down her,   
checking for injuries.  
Serena snapped out of her stupor and glared at the dark man holding her.  
Slapping away his hands, Serena shouted at him.  
"What in th' Saint's name are ye doin!?" hissed Serena.  
"Dammit, Serena, I'm checkin' ye for injuries!! I pulled ye quite harsly  
out o' th' way!" snapped Darien. "Ye could have been crushed!! WE could have  
been crushed!"  
Serena's eyes turned back to the bell. He was right...they BOTH could have  
been crushed by the massive iron bell.  
  
Blinking away tears, Serena tugged at her skirt. *I willnae cry! I'm a  
warrior!! I willnae!*  
  
Darien saw the way she shook and the paleness of her skin.  
  
"Serena..." he murmured soothingly.  
"God, 'tis stuck! Me skirt...'tis stuck!" choked Serena as tears fell from  
her eyes.  
Darien's heart squeezed. She could have died...THEY could have died.  
"Hush, imp. We're fine. Doona worry aboot yuir skirt. 'Tis alright."   
soothed Darien, wrapping strong arms around her.  
  
"Please, Darien...help me." whimpered Serena as she continued tugging on  
the skirt.  
"'Twill tear."  
"Help me!"  
  
With a sigh, Darien took hold of her skirt and gave a mighty yank. The  
sound of tearing cloth was the testimony to the ripped skirt.  
Serena bit her lip, wiping away her tears.  
  
Strong arms once again enveloped her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I couldnae move. I doona understand." whispered Serena as she stood up.  
"'Tis a natural reaction."  
"But, ye moved." pointed out Serena frowning.  
"But I'm a man." grinned Darien.  
"Rogue. We'll put yuir sword where yuir mouth is." snapped Serena angry  
at his egotism.  
  
"Darien, this rope was cut and left t' snap. Nae cause o' it's age."  
called Dougal holding up the rope.  
  
Serena and Darien turned towards Dougal.  
  
"Aye! Yuir brother is right!" exclaimed Brian examining the rope himself.  
  
Shannon and Genny O'Connor gave a startled gasp. Rahne held a hand to her  
breast while Teresa kept looking towards Eamon in fright. Moira and Abigail  
sat down on one of the pews looking pale and slightly shaky.  
  
Serena's eyes found Darien's. "Ye doona think..."  
"Aye, I do." confirmed Darien grimly. "This was an attempt t'kill us."  
  
"I thought th' bastard whoreson had learnt his lesson. E's damn cowardly  
pullin' an act like this. Brave when he knows we cannae touch him." growled  
Rory O'Monaghan.  
  
"By th' blessed saints! What happened here??!" asked Father Connor as he  
entered the chapel.  
  
"The bell came down!!" piped a young voice before it was hushed by the  
mother.  
  
"Should the wedding be postponed?" asked the priest.  
  
"Nae, Father. Marry us now. I have no wish t' stay here a moment longer."  
growled Darien.  
Serena's head turned to glare at him. "So! You doona want t' stay at  
O'Monaghan Keep! Well, I doona want t'go t' Castle O'Connor."  
  
"'Tis for our own good if we go, Serena." whispered Darien.  
"What do ye mean?"  
"Think aboot it. We'll be able t' know if th' killer is O'Connor or   
O'Monaghan." hissed Darien.  
"But-"  
"I doona want ye t' be here another moment Serena. We're both in danger  
here."  
"Alright..." murmured Serena.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pair were married in the O'Monaghan courtyard, with all the guests  
watching them.  
After the wedding, they adjourned to the Great Hall for lunch while Serena  
made her way to her chambers to change into breeches.  
  
"Serena?" came Darien's voice.  
  
"Doona say it. I'm nae sittin' in a carriage all th' way to Castle   
O'Connor. I'm ridin'." stated Serena firmly.  
  
Darien chuckled. "I wouldnae think t'stop ye, Serena. "I came to ask ye  
what ye wanted t'do with that blasted Irish Wolfhound o' yuirs."  
"Sersi??"  
"Aye."  
"...She cannae ride with yuir sisters?"  
"That dog will probably eat me sisters." joked Darien.  
"Nae, she willnae."  
"Doona worry. I thought aboot it and asked me sisters. They will be   
delighted t'have yuir Irish Wolfhound with them. I only feared it would  
bite."  
"She. And nae, she willnae bite if I tell her so."  
"Alright. Come, we have to eat lunch and then leave." said Darien holding  
out a hand to her.  
  
Serena looked around at her room. Trying to absorb it into memory.  
  
Warm hands came round her as warm breath tickled her ear.  
  
"Dinnae worry, lass. We'll visit as often as we can." whispered Darien  
as he kissed her neck.  
"Darien!"  
  
Darien chuckled. "We are married, Serena."  
"Whatever." snapped Serena as she rubbed her neck, hard. Trying to make  
the tingling sensation at her neck go away.  
"Come now."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On their way down, Serena and Darien encountered two figures hugging in  
the dark. The pair were locked in a deep embrace as well as a kiss that   
made colour rise to Serena's cheeks.  
  
"I doona want ye t' go.." whispered a feminine voice.  
"I have to." murmured a male voice in reply.  
"I'm goin' t' miss ye." sniffled the woman.  
"Aye, so will I, love."  
"I love ye." choked the woman.  
"I love ye, too."  
  
Serena and Darien stepped closer to the couple.  
  
"Stand and identify yuirself!" exclaimed Darien.  
  
The couple jumped away from each other in shock.  
  
"Darien!"  
"Serena!"  
  
Darien and Serena gaped. "'Tis ye two!!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Wee!!! I've finished Chapter 5! Is this quick or what??? Usually I take  
months to finish because of writer's block. :) Oh well...yes I know. I left  
you guys at a cliffhanger. Reviews please! :p  
26/5/02 


	6. Chapter 6

Title:Banshee 6/?  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
WAFF vs TAFF 2001  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
7/6/02  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: Firstly, I want to say thank you to all my reviewers. :)  
And another thing, WARNING!!! This is PG13 to slightly R for reference  
to sex.  
  
  
  
Darien and Serena gaped at the blushing couple with guilty looks on their  
faces. It was unbelievable! It was impossible! It was unexpected! It was...  
it was...it was totally beyond the bounds of sanity.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Serena.  
"When?" gaped Darien.  
"How?" echoed Serena.  
"Why?" questioned Darien.  
  
The pair merely grinned ruefully, red colour spreading on their cheeks.  
  
"Those two lovers we heard that night..." said Serena slowly, her gaze  
turning to her husband's with dawning realization.  
"Bloody hell! It cannae be. 'Twas YE????" exclaimed Darien, a look of   
surprise on his face as he and his wife both turned to the couple.  
"'Twas ye two that night we heard confessin' yuir love for each other??"  
  
"Ye heard???"  
  
"Aye we heard!! But we left once we made sure ye were nae strangers at  
O'Monaghan Keep. We dinnae actually go close enough to make out who 'twas,  
Eamon." drawled Darien.  
  
Eamon O'Connor felt a heated flush bloom on his cheeks, his arms still  
wrapped securely around Teresa O'Monaghan.  
  
"I cannae believe it." said Serena in a daze, shaking her blonde head.  
"I cannae believe I dinnae notice it!! So THAT'S what ye meant when ye  
said ye probably wouldnae find another wench to bed for a long long time!"  
exclaimed Darien in understanding.  
"And it's no wonder ye've been disappearin' so much, Teresa!! Oh, ye  
havenae laid with him have ye!!??" yelled Serena pointing at Eamon.  
  
"SERENA!!" exclaimed Teresa, her cheeks flaming.  
  
Darien chuckled and placed an arm around his wife's shoulders, giving   
them a gentle squeeze.  
"Lower yuir voice, love. The walls may have ears."  
  
"Ooh! If papa knew..."  
"Serena!! How can ye say that! Of course I havenae...well- ye know."  
"I cannae believe ye dinnae tell me, Terry! I mean, if I were Moira or  
Abby, I'd understand. But ME! I'm yuir sister, Teresa! The one who looked  
out for ye!!" hissed Serena under her breath.  
  
Tears filled Teresa's eyes as she smiled a wobbly smile at her sister.  
  
"Oh, Serena...I couldnae tell ye. 'Twas too new, too exciting. Too   
special. 'Twas just one of those thing ye just had t'keep a secret aboot."  
sighed Teresa, taking hold of Serena's hands.  
"Besides, I doubt papa would let me wed right now. He still has Rory,  
Sean, Moira and Abigail t'worry aboot."  
  
Darien eyed his brother expectantly.  
  
"What aboot me?? I'm yuir brother, nae?? Why dinnae ye tell me?" asked  
Darien indignantly.  
  
A grin appeared on Eamon's face as he shrugged helplessly.  
  
"I doona know. I just dinnae feel like tellin' anybody."  
  
"We love each other. 'Tis all that matters. We'll tell our da's one day.  
Just nae now. Ye and Darien deserve all th' attention right now." smiled   
Teresa as she moved back into Eamon's embrace.  
  
"Right, we'll face all th' challenges that come later. Right now, I just  
want t'hold Teresa in me arms for awhile longer. I doubt I'll be back here  
soon. But I'll try." he grinned once more, clasping strong arms around  
the woman he loved.  
  
Serena sighed and looked up at Darien. He met her look with an exact one  
of his own.  
  
Turning back to face the couple, Serena smiled at her sister.  
  
"Oh, Terry...I was born older, but why is it ye seem older than I do,  
right now?? Ye seem so grown up, so ladylike and beautiful, sister." smiled  
Serena wistfully.  
  
Teresa smiled. "Aye, well...love does that t'ye, Serena. It makes ye  
grow up really quick. Ye're nae all that childish lookin', right now. Ye  
look more like a lady."  
  
"I'll miss ye when I'm at Castle O'Connor, Terry." sighed Serena.  
"I'll miss ye, too."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sun was already over the sky when the O'Connors and the new O'Connor  
bride bade goodbye to the O'Monaghans and O'Monaghan Keep.  
Serena was dressed in breeches, a dark green riding cloak around her  
shoulders. She rode close to the carriage, next to her husband, who was   
riding along side her to give protection to the ladies of the group. The  
O'Connor men rode their horses in a position, boxing the carriage in.  
  
"Darien?"  
"Hmm?"  
"How long does it take, t'reach Castle O'Connor?"  
"Aboot 5 days."  
"Oh."  
  
The silence once more. The day was warm and no one was inclined to speak  
in such weather.  
  
At nightfall, they made camp near a stream. Some of the O'Connor men went  
hunting for fresh meat in the nearby forest.  
Serena took the opportunity to wash her face, she didn't say a word to   
her new husband. The silence seemed to expand like a gorge between them.  
  
After supper, Serena went over to the makeshift shelter Darien had put  
up. The night air was cold and Serena shivered slightly. Tucking herself  
into the blankets, she tried to sleep, but the thin cloth hardly offered  
warmth from the night air.  
She dozed off sometime then but awoke once more, shivering from the cold.  
A dark shadow blocked out the meager moonlight that shone into the shelter.  
Serena was dimly aware when strong arms curled around her, pulling her   
closer to a warm body.  
Serena made a sleepy protest but finally curled closer to the large body  
for warmth. She felt loved and happy. With that, she fell asleep listening  
to the steady beat of a heart, nestled against her husband, one of her tiny   
hands curled into a fist against his broad chest.  
  
The following morning, Serena awoke to find herself locked to her husband.  
His muscular arms tight around her waist.  
She blinked, confused where she was before the memories of the day before  
dawned in her befuddled mind.  
  
Her eyes curiously turned upwards to look at Darien's face, still asleep.  
He looked like a petulant child, frowning in his sleep, hugging her loosely  
to him.  
She felt the steady thump of his heart in his chest, next to her hand.  
It was such a soothing rhythm. One that made her think of peace in the  
world.  
Finally, Serena wondered what time it was. As she tried to disengage   
herself from her husband's arms, came the shocking discovery of just how  
strong her husband was. His arms tightened around her, locking her firmly  
to his hard body. Serena's breath caught. She could feel every inch of him  
plastered to her.  
She looked up in confusion, trying to determine if he was awake or still  
asleep. His eyes were closed and his breathing unchanged from the steady   
rhythm a moment ago. He was asleep.  
  
She glared at her husband who was still frowning in his sleep. This time,  
almost looking as if someone was trying to take away his favourite toy.  
Her hands pried at his wrists, trying to get them to unlock with no avail.  
  
Blast the man. Did he HAVE to be so strong??  
  
*Come on, man. Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go...* she chanted in  
her mind.  
  
Her wishing was in vain. The damn man merely turned, bringing her with   
him, right on top of his body. She stared down at his face.  
  
*God! Is he lazy or what?*  
  
Glaring daggers at her husband, Serena resorted to the final straw.  
Waking him up...  
  
"O'Connor."  
  
He merely snorted and continued sleeping.  
  
"Wake up."  
  
No response.  
  
"O'CONNOR!! WAKE UP!!" exclaimed Serena exasperated.  
  
One eye popped open to look at her blearily. Finally, both eyes opened to  
stare into hers.  
  
*Maybe wakin' him was a mistake...* gulped Serena as she stared into his  
eyes that were unnerving her with the strange emotion she saw there.  
  
Darien looked at his wife for a few long moments. Her silver-blonde hair  
was mussed and her eyes were shining brilliantly from sleep. She stared  
down at him with confusion and apprehension.  
A smile quirked his lips.  
  
"Aren't ye th' early riser." he grinned.  
"And ye're a lazy pig. It's mornin', O'Connor. Time t'wake up." snapped  
Serena, glaring at him once more.  
  
Darien's smile broadened as she saw the unmistakable fire in her eyes.  
His spitfire imp was back.  
"Well, wife...as we are nae goin' t'catch leprechauns or pixies, I doona  
see why we have t'rise now. I doubt any o' me kin has yet t'rise. So,   
unless someone has sickened or died, there is nae any reason t'rise."  
  
"That's because ye never MAKE them rise. It's hardly comfortable to be  
abed on the ground, O'Connor."  
  
"Husband."  
"Whatever. Now, as ye're nae gettin' up, would ye mind releasin' me from  
yuir grip o' iron??"  
  
Darien merely smiled and pulled her more snugly over his frame, one large  
hand cupping the back of her head, pulling her down.  
  
Serena realized at once, his intentions.  
  
"Darien!"  
  
That didn't deter him.  
  
With his hand, he pulled her head down to his, his lips meeting hers in a  
soft butterfly kiss, before he increased his fervor.  
He coaxed her lips open with his tongue, swallowing the moan that rose  
from her throat. He rolled her under him, not missing a beat or breaking the  
kiss.  
  
Serena's mind had gone blank, fuzzy with the emotions Darien O'Connor   
raised in her. Her hands went tentatively to his shoulders. Her hands   
feeling the muscles beneath.  
  
When Darien broke the kiss to look at her, they were both breathing hard.  
Her eyes wide as they looked into his and one of his hands buried in her  
hair, the other by her head.  
Her lips were swollen from his ministrations. All in all, she looked  
delightfully ravished and sweetly innocent.  
  
He chuckled before planting a swift kiss onto her forehead and rolling  
off her, getting up. He left the shelter leaving her within it's confines   
dazed and confused as to what had just happened.  
Unsteady fingers rose to her lips, touching the flesh swollen from his  
assault. She released a shaky breath and stuck her head out glaring at the  
dark haired man by a black horse.  
"DEVIL!!"  
  
Her husband heard her shout, turning to look back at her, he merely let  
out a gusty laugh, waking several men who poked their heads from their  
blankets looking confused at all the commotion that early in the morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was afternoon once more and the sweltering heat did not help one bit  
with Serena's temper. The pestilence of a man was still riding on his damn   
stud with that stupid grin on his face. The dumb aggravatingly egoistical   
grin on his face which made her want to hit him.  
The man was so arrogant all the hot air in him could warm a castle room!  
She rode on her mare, her face fixed in a black scowl.  
  
Darien rode on his stallion beside his wife in a jovial mood. He just  
couldn't seem to stop smiling. In the corner of his eye, he noticed the  
angry look that was fixed on Serena's face. That only made his insides grow  
warmer. Despite the damn heat, nothing seemed to be able crack his good  
mood. With a chuckle, he leaned over toward Serena.  
  
"Serena, if ye dinnae stop scowlin', that look will be a permanent fixture  
on yuir face. Ye'll frighten all the wee ones at the Castle." he teased.  
Flaming blue eyes met his laughing ones.  
  
"GOOD!" hissed Serena.  
  
"Hmm...With yuir temper and face, 'twould be a miracle iffin the wee babes  
would even come close t'ye, let alone our own babes in th' future. Ye'd  
scare th' poor thing." clucked Darien shaking his head.  
  
Serena's face flushed. *Babes? Of our OWN??*  
  
"Ass!" spat Serena, nudging her mare into a faster gait. She couldn't  
understand it. Just WHY was she angry with Darien O'Connor anyway??  
  
Darien stared after his wife's comely hips, bouncing on the horse as   
his brothers rode up next to him.  
  
"So, how's married life, so far?" asked Dougal curiously.  
"Aye! Tell us, brother. How does th' ball an' chain feel like??" chuckled  
Eamon heartily.  
Darien turned mocking eyes on his second brother.  
"Heh! I daresay ye'll be findin' out soon, eh, brother?"  
"Huh?" echoed Dougal confused.  
Eamon flushed.  
  
"Are ye gettin' hitched, brother??" questioned Dougal, eyeing his   
blushing brother suspiciously.  
Eamon stayed silent.  
  
Understanding dawned. He had seen his brother around with Teresa   
O'Monaghan more than a few times. Usually, the pair were laughing and   
talking or Eamon was helping her with her duties.  
  
"Eamon, ye doona mean-?" breathed Dougal, letting his sentence trail off.  
  
Darien's shoulders shook with restrained laughter.  
  
Dougal's surprised face changed into one with mock reproof.  
  
"Well, I never...'tis nae fair!! That would mean I'm th' only one out o'  
th' three without a sweetheart!" exclaimed Dougal feigning outrage.  
  
"Who has a sweetheart?" came a deep voice.  
  
Serena who had been listening to the brothers conversation, laughed aloud  
when she realized the new voice belonged to none other than the brothers'  
father!  
  
At night, Serena once again dozed lightly, awakening dazed when Darien  
settled into their shelter. He always curled her to him, falling asleep  
with her cuddled next to his side.  
In some aspects, Serena was grateful for the warmth he provided from the  
cold nights.  
  
There were still 3 more days to Castle O'Connor, and this husband of hers  
was slowly wearing down her resistance to him...  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Two days had passed and now, there were only a few more hours of travel  
left in their whole journey. Darien had assured her they would reach the  
Castle before nightfall.  
Serena really hoped so. She badly wanted a bath to rid herself of the  
dust and grime of travel. A washing at the stream helped clean the sweat  
of the previous day but it was still no substitute for a nice warm bath.  
  
The weather was already cooling down as they neared Castle O'Connor.  
Serena had watched a change in Darien. He seemed more relaxed than he had  
been when she first met him at O'Monaghan Keep.  
Serena sighed. Well, she was growing tense. She had a feeling something  
was going to happen soon...  
  
It was after mid-day, when they were only a few more miles from the Castle  
when the uneasiness Serena had felt, descended on them.  
  
Bandits burst out of the thick wooded area of the forest. The O'Connor  
men unsheathed their swords, their faces contorting with a grim finality as  
the brigands attacked them.  
Some of the men were defending the carriage. Serena was lost in the   
confusion. Gritting her teeth, she unsheathed her own sword. It wasn't as   
heavy as the mens, but it was wickedly sharp. She was not going to sit  
like a duck and faint away with the vapours.  
  
Some of the brigands were surprised to see the tiny woman with long blonde  
hair, dressed in britches join into the fray of battle. Some even admitted  
she was good.  
  
Darien had just brought down another of their attackers when he turned to  
look for his tiny wife. He found her fighting over to his right. His heart  
swelled with pride. She was as handy with a sword as she said. A smile  
curled his lip as he wondered how many men could boast their wives were  
capable of being useful in a battle?  
  
A large filthy bandit near Serena smiled leeringly at her. He was dirty  
and smelly from weeks of no bathing. The tiny woman was impressive and quite  
a little beauty as well. She had plenty of curves for such a tiny thing.  
He licked his lips, wondering what it would be like to taste her. It had  
been weeks since he'd had a woman, sampling their sweetmeats. With a   
single-minded determination, he weaved his way towards the petite blonde.  
He would have her.  
  
Serena did not notice the man as he crept behind her. She was totally  
focused on the opponent in front of her. A repugnant smell reached her  
nostrils. But it was too late to act. A strong meaty arm wound round one of  
her arms and her waist, under her breasts and fairly crushed her to the   
owner of the hand, knocking her of breath as he dragged her backwards into  
the darkness of the trees.  
  
Turning to look at her captor, Serena glared icily at him. His other hand  
had caught her wrist, twisting it to make her drop her sword. An unshaved  
face of a dark haired man met her eyes. He grinned leeringly at her. Yellow  
teeth was shown as his lips parted. Putrid breath like rotting meat and  
stale whisky met her nose. She nearly gagged.  
  
"Yuir a tiny little thing, ain't ye?? Fiesty and curvy." leered the man  
as his hand came up to cup one of her breasts.  
  
An indignant screech was issued by Serena as she struggled to get free.  
Her booted feet kicking, trying to hit anything solid of the man. The   
disgusting man merely laughed and nuzzled the back of her neck, his hot  
smelly breath breathing down on her. She felt a drop of saliva fall on her  
neck and she grimaced, still struggling.  
  
The man forced her hands together, holding both of her wrists in a beefy  
fist as he used his free hand to stroke her face.  
  
"So smooth."  
  
Serena hissed at him, her booted feet finally deciding to try stomping   
for his foot.  
  
The man merely laughed in amusement as he crudely cupped himself and  
ground himself against her buttock.  
"Yuir a hot bitch, an' I hav' a sudden yearnin' t'poke into a warrior's  
tightness." he drawled lowly into her ear.  
His hand left himself and he squeezed her backside.  
  
Serena let out a loud piercing scream of bloody murder.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien gnashed his teeth, snarling at the bandits. He brutally cut them  
down without a thought to himself. Serena was gone!! He was sure he had  
heard a screech a moment ago.  
  
A loud angry scream echoed from the nearby wooded area.  
  
Eamon who was next to his brother, looked at Darien.  
  
"Ye dinnae think-" before he could finish his sentence, Darien was already  
making his way like a raging beast towards the source of the sound.  
  
Eamon sighed and was surprised at the loud clang beside him. It was Dougal  
glaring reprovingly at him and a groaning bandit on the ground.  
"Pay attention, ye silly jackass! I willnae go t' O'Monaghan Keep t'tell  
yuir beloved ye got ye dumb arse killed by a brigand in a robbing cause  
ye wasnae payin' attention." snapped his younger brother who was sweating.  
Eamon grinned and nodded in thanks.  
  
Darien practically charged into the forest, seeing two figures struggling  
in the dim, lighting. He growled as fury seized him. His bellow was as loud  
as any banshee's.  
  
Serena's heart leapt in joy. It was Darien!! And his sudden appearence  
gave her the diversion she needed. Her head shot backwards, knocking the  
damn lecher in the face. The little pest of a man cried out and she took  
advantage of his momentary injury and spun away from him, picking up her  
sword that lay on the ground.  
  
Darien had stopped by her side and was looking her up and down. He turned  
his burning eyes on the dirty bandit a moment later.  
  
The bandit was holding his nose that was gushing blood like a spout.  
  
"Ye dahmn BITCH!!" he snarled.  
  
Darien's fury tripled as he launched himself at the man. Darien tackled  
him to the ground and proceeded to pound the filthy lecher.  
"Ye watch yuir tongue, brigand or I'll cut it out. Ye tread on dangerous   
ground by accosting me, me wife and kin." he snarled holding the man by the  
lapels of his gherkin.  
The bandit's face was swollen all over, his nose and lip bleeding. Darien  
had also given the man a black eye.  
  
Serena grimaced. She was sure she had heard the crack of bones when Darien  
had tackled the man to the earth.  
  
The man glared defiantly at him. "She's a bitch. A dahmn hellcat. By Gawd,  
the damn banshee broke my nose. She's a whore-"  
  
That was when Darien lost his temper and broke the man's jaw, knocking him  
out like a light.  
  
Darien stood up, dusted himself and glared at the unconscious man on the  
ground. He was being lenient not killing the damn bastard. God knew he   
wanted to deliver another swift kick to the man's gut and hear a few more  
bones crack.  
He turned to find Serena. He moved towards her side and took her into  
his arms, checking her for injuries.  
  
"Did th' bastard hurt ye, Serena?" asked Darien as he ran an arm down her  
arm. One of her sleeves were ripped.  
"Nae...he was just...crude." she answered, a flush on her cheeks.  
"Crude?"  
"Aye. Even more than ye. I never thought anybody could top ye in that."  
said Serena as she rubbed her neck, trying to erase the disgusting saliva  
that has dropped there. She felt so dirty.  
Understanding lightened his eyes, but turned dark again with black rage,  
directed at the unconscious brigand.  
"He touched ye??"  
"Nae. Nae in that way." whispered Serena. "Can we just leave here?"  
  
With a last black glare, Darien pulled his wife close to his side,   
cuddling her to him and led her out of the woods.  
  
Reaching broad daylight, Darien noted his kinsmen wiping their swords of  
blood. There were only minor wounds, no casualties. After all, the bandits  
were no match for the O'Connors.  
  
Eamon and Dougal came up next to them and peered at Serena, worried.  
  
"Are ye alright, Serena?" asked Dougal hesitantly.  
"Aye."  
  
Darien gave her a little squeeze and walked to his father who was ordering  
the men to mount up. They were going to back to Castle O'Connor.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena could almost whoop for joy as the large black structure came into  
sight. Castle O'Connor. This was to be her home now.  
  
Stealing a glance at Darien, she saw him watching her, a protective gleam  
in his blue eyes. She offered him a small smile, which he returned easily.  
  
A bath!!  
  
She was finally going to have a bath!! Besides the dirt, sweat and grime.  
She now wanted to wash the horrible odour of the man as well as the saliva  
and blood on her shirt.  
  
Darien watched his bride fidget on her horse then her face went blank  
when she was thinking. His heart filled with warmth and pride. A warm   
feeling slid down his spine to his belly. His lips twisted wryly. He had  
been like a berserker back there when Serena was missing. He had hated the  
brigand who had dared to touch what belonged to him. She was HIS! Now and  
for always. And he would kill anybody who sought to harm her or take her  
from him.  
  
Eamon had ridden his gelding up next to Darien's stallion and in a low  
voice, questioned his brother.  
"A-hem...Darien, have ye decided what t'do with Sabrina?? Or at least  
how t'explain it t'yuir bride?"  
  
Darien cursed. With the attack and all the nights he spent cuddled next  
to Serena, he had forgotten about the blasted woman. An image of dark  
curling hair that flowed down to shapely hips emerged in his mind. Bright  
grey eyes with pouty red lips.  
He groaned. This was bad...very bad.  
  
Darien's eyes went to the tiny figure ahead, silver-gold curls that   
tumbled down her back to her waist. Her eyes swam before his mind, replacing  
the grey ones that had appeared in his mind's eye a moment ago.  
His chest tightened.  
  
As they rode through the large gates, the crowd that had gathered was  
silent, watching the tiny young woman that rode next to the future laird.  
The O'Monaghan girl.  
Serena felt uneasy under all the stares. She probably presented them an  
unusual sight, dressed in britches and her shirt, dirty and bloody. There  
were soft whispers as women pointed at her and talked behind their hands.  
Her hands tightened on the reins of her horse, her knuckles going white.  
  
Suddenly, a warm hand covered hers and she looked up to find Darien   
smiling at her in encouragement. Slowly, he lifted her hand, clasped in his,  
high above their heads.  
"My wife, Serena O'Monaghan. The O'Connor bride." announced Darien surely  
and loudly to the crowd.  
  
The whispers stopped.  
  
Then, there was a clapping and soon the whole courtyard was clapping and  
cheering in boisterous voices. Some of the tension in Serena's shoulder's  
eased. She even willingly let Darien lift her down from her mare. She  
stood next to him in apprehension.  
  
Darien stared down at his little imp who clutched at her reins. He   
couldn't blame her. The O'Connors and the O'Monaghans had long been at war  
with each other and right now, Serena was alone in the stronghold of the  
O'Connors. He wanted to bend close to her and comfort her, alay her fears.  
But before he could do that, the image of a dark haired woman was pushing  
her way through the throngs of people.  
  
He had no way of stopping it.  
  
The voluptous brunette threw herself at him, hugging and kissing his face  
before kissing him passionately on the mouth. He could hear Serena's   
in-drawn breath of shock and he cringed. His arms came up to push the woman  
away from him. But she disengaged herself and smiled at him.  
"Oh, Dare, love...I've missed ye!!"  
  
Darien could almost believe he heard a choked sound from Serena.  
  
  
Serena stared in confusion at the voluptous brunette that had emerged from  
the crowd. She was beautiful with long curling dark hair, shiny and healthy  
reaching her hips, long lashes that framed bright grey eyes, a pert nose,  
creamy skin and a pouty shiny mouth. The woman was slightly larger than her.  
Especially around the chest and hips!  
  
A cold dread seeped into her heart as she watched the woman kiss Darien  
passionately. Her heart had nearly stopped when the woman called Darien by  
a pet name and an endearment. Anger, shame and jealousy rose in her,   
threathening to choke her. She could only make an unatractive croak to  
catch Darien's attention. The damn debauching bastard...  
  
She hated him. Hated him for making her care.  
  
Finally, the woman turned inquisitive grey eyes to her face, took in her  
dirty and disheveled appearance and turned questioning eyes to Darien's  
face, looking for answers of her own.  
  
Darien could almost see the accusation and anger in Serena's eyes. Her  
shame. His petite wife had such pride and he almost hated himself for   
causing her this hurt. He watched as the ice filled her eyes and her back  
stiffened. He knew, his bride had once again, shut him out as she did when  
they first met. Before he had broken through. He cursed in his mind.   
  
"Darien, who is this?" asked Serena coolly. Darien winced at the tone.  
  
"This is Sabrina." answered Darien.  
  
"Who's she, Dare??" questioned Sabrina, her eyes narrowing on the tiny   
blonde. Sabrina frowned. She had heard cheering and clapping as she rushed  
out of the Castle. She knew Darien had returned. But who was this tiny  
woman-child next to him??  
  
Darien wished he was anywhere but here right now.  
Eamon nudged him. "Be a man, brother."  
Dougal nodded in agreement. "Be brave. Take it like a man."  
Darien glared at them.  
  
"Sabrina, this is my wife, Serena."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Mua-hahahahaahahahahahahaha!!! Am I evil?? Reviews/Emails please!! I want  
to know what you think so far. :) Hehehe...I'm enjoying writing this portion  
of the story so far. :D Yup, I think everything is gonna be down hill   
from here. What can I say?? It's a Sabrina vs Serena showdown!! Hehehe  
9/6/02  
edited: 11/6/02 (1.15am, Asia) 


	7. Chapter 7

Title:Banshee 7/?  
Author:Tapestry  
Email:Shaddow_Cat@hotmail.com  
Standard Disclaimer Apply  
* denotes thought  
7/9/02  
  
"Woman was created from the ribs of man  
Not from his head to top him  
Nor from his feet to be walked upon  
She was made from his side to be his equal  
From beneath his arms to be protected  
From very near his heart to be loved."  
--Anonymous--  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay! I know I know!! It's been 3 MONTHS since I last did this story. But  
'Dark Angel' took up a lot of time. As well as 'Heretic'. Anyway, I  
appreciate all the reviews I got and yes the death threats as well. But  
trial-exams interfered with that as well as nagging family members. As  
all of you are anxious to read the Serena vs Sabrina thing, lets get to it!  
  
  
  
They were seated at the grand table eating dinner. The clan was in a   
joyful mood. Drinks and food were being served. Boisterous voices rose to  
wish the newly wedded couple a good marriage.  
  
Serena could only look upon them and smile. She tried not to meet her  
husband's eyes each time he tried to catch her attention. She could only  
remember the look on the woman's face. Sabrina.  
  
Shock had widened her smoky eyes, her red lips forming a perfect dainty  
'O'. Her shock had then turned into a challenging look with a hint of  
sneering. The competition had been examined and duly noted. Sabrina despised  
her. Damn high-horse bitch.  
  
Serena took a sip of ale from her cup. She did not even want to think  
of what that woman meant to Darien. As far as she was concerned, he could  
go drown himself.  
  
"A toast!! T'the wee bride and our future laird! May 'e have plenty o'   
wee babes in th' years t'come!" chortled a middle aged man.  
  
"I'll drink t'that!" laughed another.  
  
Serena flushed. Children....  
  
  
She loved children and had hoped to have a gaggle of her own someday.  
Her own brood. Someday...her thoughts wandered to the prospect of a tiny  
child of her own.  
  
Darien watched the expressions that flitted across her face. Thoughtful,  
quiet and demure. That wasn't the spitfire he had wed. Damn, damn, damn...  
Why did he forget to take care of Sabrina??  
  
Right now, he was seperated from his wife by a chasm that was steadily  
increasing in size and he knew not how to broach it. Right now, he would  
not be getting what he had so recently realized he craved.  
  
His wife's affections.  
  
He cursed his stupidity under his breath once again and took to drinking  
his ale to drown his idiocy.  
  
It was in the middle of the night when Serena grumpily helped her drunk  
husband to their chambers. The one she had been shown shortly after   
arriving. Darien was mumbling incomprehensible words under his breath,   
every once in awhile breaking out into a flurry of colourful curses. She  
very nearly stumbled once when he had raised his fist, shaking it at his  
dream opponent.  
  
"Ye just had t'go get yeself drunk, dinnae ye??" snapped Serena.  
  
She dropped him onto the bed with a soft thud. He made a protest. Serena  
frowned at him and was just about to head for the chair by the fireplace   
when Darien's hand came up and snagged her wrist in an iron grip.  
  
She fell back onto the bed in shock.  
  
"Serena..." muttered her husband.  
  
Was he REALLY drunk??  
  
"Serena...ma's cooking.." he mumbled on.  
  
Aye, he was dreaming.  
  
She tried to pry the fingers from her wrist in vain. They were locked  
tight and he didn't seem to want to let go anytime soon. She glared at her  
husband, hoping he could sense her thoughts in his befuddled mind.  
  
Obviously he didn't. Because he merely tugged her wrist, causing her to  
fall on top of him before strong arms wrapped around her.  
Darien slept on.  
  
"DARIEN!!" hissed Serena as she tried to wriggle loose.  
  
He only held her closer, molding her body to his and resting his dark   
head on her chest. The damn O'Connor pig.  
  
She heard a soft snore.  
  
Sighing, she resigned to her fate. He wasn't that heavy, but...  
  
She hope he wasn't one of those men who drooled.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dawn came and Darien stirred in his bed. His head was throbbing. His arms   
were about something soft and warm. The soft smell of morning teased his   
senses. Dewy and green. The smell of wildflowers assaulted his nose.  
Flexing his fingers reflexively, he groped in confusion and closed about  
something soft, rounded and firm. An indignant  
gasp was heard.  
  
A woman's voice.  
  
His eyes flew open, ignoring the painful stab of light and was met by a   
mass of silver gold curls. Serena. Well, at least it wasn't some other   
woman in his bed. He blinked, looking down at aqua eyes that glared at him.  
  
He felt a stinging slap at his hands, releasing whatever he had been  
holding. Looking down, he flushed.  
Oh...  
  
"Pervert!!" hissed Serena menacingly.  
  
She jumped out of bed, ignoring the cold stone floor. Stalking to a basin,  
filling it with water, Serena wiped her face and arms.   
  
Darien sat in bed, staring at her. She was still wearing the gown she   
wore last night, then realized he too was wearing the clothes he wore the  
night before.  
  
He could sense she was still angry at him.  
  
"Ask me."  
  
His blonde wife stopped and turned to look at him questioningly.  
  
"Ask ye what?"  
"Who the woman was. Ye dinnae ask me th' night before."  
"I have nae need t'know. Nor do I want t'know. Who ye know is none o' me  
concern. 'Tis nae me place t'tell ye what t'do either." snapped Serena.  
  
She turned to survey the room before moving towards her trunk.  
  
"Now, iffin ye please, I wish t'change."  
"I doona mind."  
  
Serena stopped....turned, and glared at him.  
"I wasnae askin' ye t'stay. I want ye t'go so I can change."  
  
Darien's lips curved. "What's t'hide? Yuir me wife."  
  
He heard an unladylike snort.  
  
Sighing, he straightened his stance. "Serena," he began. "'tis nae as ye  
think. Sabrina means nothin' t'me!"  
"I doona care."  
"Serena,"  
"Please. I wish t'change."  
  
Darien sighed, staring at her back. It was clear she wasn't going to  
listen. And he had pushed her as far as he dared today.  
  
*But by damn I'll make her listen.* vowed Darien to himself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena heard the door close and let out the breath she didn't know she  
had been holding.  
If she knew an O'Connor, it was they never gave up.  
  
And Darien was an O'Connor to the bone.  
  
Her thoughts drifted to Sabrina. The woman made her feel girlish.   
Childlike. Unattractive.  
Frowning, Serena absent-mindedly pulled on her breeches. The first order  
of business would be to marry that witch off.  
  
Serena humphed and looked down.  
  
Realizing she was wearing breeches, Serena made a move to take them off   
when a thought came to her.  
  
If she was going to battle, best battle in your own face. She was not  
going to change how she was just because she'd changed her name and another  
woman made her feel dowdy. No way in hell. The O'Connors would just have to  
accept her as she was.  
  
With her head high and pride full to bursting, Serena exited the chambers  
and marched downstairs determinedly. She spotted her husband on the top  
dais speaking with his father. The other men at the lower tables did not  
seem alert. That was what happened when you over-indulged. His brothers   
were laughing amongst themselves and she noticed Sabrina who was slinking  
near Darien, drop herself into the seat next to him. The seat, obviously  
meant for her.  
Serena glared and marched down.  
  
On the dais, Darien turned his attention from the conversation and turned  
to look towards the person who has seated next to him with a smile,   
expecting the person to be his wife.  
  
His smile died. It was not his wife but Sabrina.  
  
"What are ye doin' here?" asked Darien with a frown.  
"Darien..." purred Sabrina.   
"I said what are ye doin' here, Sabrina? This seat is reserved for me  
wife, Serena. Ye know that."   
  
Sabrina frowned. "I used t'sit here."  
  
"Nae anymore, ye doona." came a voice.  
  
Heads snapped up in surprise, turning to the voice that had spoken.  
Whispers and titters began. Darien sucked in a breath. It was Serena....  
in breeches.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena gave Sabrina her coldest and most intimidating glare. She'd be  
damned if she was going to allow any footsie to be played when she was   
around. Marching up onto the dais, Serena came to stand by the chair and  
tapped her foot.  
  
Sabrina arched an eyebrow.   
  
"I advise ye t'find some other place t'sit from now on Sabrina, because  
ye're nae sittin' here anymore." she snapped.  
  
Sabrina frowned.  
  
"Get up, Sabrina." spoke Darien softly. His voice sounded more ominous  
than any bellow.  
  
Sabrina turned her face to Darien and then returned it to Serena's. With  
a sniff of disdain, she flounced off the chair and walked snootily pass  
Serena. But not before hissing a curse and a warning in her ear.  
  
"Bitch, Darien's mine."  
  
Serena merely raised an eyebrow in return at Sabrina's words. Instead,  
Serena merely replied softly.  
  
"If I'm th'bitch, then surely ye're a snake. Darien doesnae belong to  
anyone. I'm nae his keeper."  
  
Sabrina merely walked away, out of the hall.  
  
Serena sat down on the newly vacated chair and wished her father-in-law  
a good morning as well as her new brothers-in-law. Picking up a piece of  
bread Darien had offered her, she broke her fast.  
  
Sensing her husband's eyes on her, she turned questioning eyes onto him  
  
Noticing her silent inquiry, Darien shrugged his shoulders and pointed  
out her manner of clothing.  
  
"Ye're wearin' breeches."  
"Aye, so?"  
"Nothin'. I just dinnae expect it." replied her husband, turning back to   
his meal.  
  
Serena blinked in surprise. She had expected Darien to firmly tell her to  
go back to their chambers and change. She hadn't expected placid acceptance   
from her husband.   
  
Her husband.  
  
The thought seemed so foreign. *O' well....at least he has better sense   
than t'argue with me t'change me clothin'.* thought Serena to herself.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After the morning meal, Serena made her way to the courtyard. It was   
empty, bringing a nod of satisfaction to Serena's head.  
With that, she unsheathed her sword and started practicing against a dead  
tree that showed many signs of sword marks.  
Gashes and gouges in its tree bark made it clear someone else had used  
their sword against the tree. In anger or in practice, perhaps she would  
never know.  
  
"Shouldnae th'future laird's wife be seein' t' th' upkeep o' th'castle?"  
came a snide voice. Sabrina.  
  
"Sabrina." acknowledged Serena cooly as she slowly lowered her sword.  
The weapon caught Sabrina's eye and the woman frowned at the blade. Sabrina  
then lifted her grey gaze to meet Serena's blue one.  
  
"Breeches. How boyish. I cannae ken what Dare sees in ye." sniffed   
Sabrina haughtily. "A man likes t'see his wife waitin' for him when he  
returns from a battle. Tendin' his lands and babes. I cannae see ye doin'  
all that." she snorted.  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "How boring. Perhaps I should stay in bed mostly  
with my legs spread all the time too??" taunted Serena as she turned back to  
releasing her pent up irritation at the tree.  
  
A slow coyish smile spread on Sabrina's face, looking like a cat who had  
gotten to the cream.  
  
"Ah, 'twould help iffin Dare was any other man. But ye see, Dare doesna  
need ye t'be flat on yuir back all the time. If ye doona want to, there  
are plenty here willin' t'oblige."  
  
Serena threw a glance over her shoulder. "I take it, including ye?"  
  
"Mmmmhmm...Dare loves me. He'll always come back t'me. Ye? Ye're just the  
broodmare to beget his sons." laughed Sabrina walking away.  
  
Serena watched the witch walk back into the castle, her hips swaying. A  
pain bloomed in her breast, but muttering an oath, she squashed the feeling  
of hurt and sorrow, returning her attention and anger at the tree, hacking  
at it, tears pricking her eyes.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
She stopped and swiped at her eyes, rubbing away the moisture. She then   
turned to face her husband.  
  
"Sabrina said ye were here. Mutilating my tree." grinned Darien. But the  
grin turned into a frown as he got closer, noting the heightened colour in  
her cheeks and her watery eyes.  
  
"Serena? What's wrong?  
"Nothing. What do ye mean yuir tree?"   
"Just what I mean. I practice on this tree. When nobody dares t'fight me  
that is."  
"And just when is that?"  
"When I'm in a foul temper."  
  
Serena merely shrugged.  
  
Darien frowned. Something was definitely amiss. Had she been crying?   
*Well if she had and 'twas because o' some bastard, I'll kill them.* thought  
Darien darkly.  
  
"Want to spar abit?"  
  
Serena blinked in surprise and merely nodded.  
  
Both of them faced each other and started their mock battle. Serena swung  
her sword and Darien dodged. The pair continued on until Darien delivered  
a strong blow, sending Serena's sword flying away and Serena clutching her  
numb fingers.  
  
Darien saw and cursed.  
  
"Did I hurt ye??!" he exclaimed, rushing to examine her hand.  
"Nay. 'Tis just numb from the force o' yuir blow." whispered Serena   
trying to pull her hand back. Darien held it in a tight grip, refusing to  
release the tiny hand.  
  
"Serena, doona be stubborn." growled Darien as he massaged the hand.   
Cursing himself for using brute force.  
"'Tis fine! Really!!" exclaimed Serena hotly.  
  
Serena continued to tug on her hand until Darien suddenly released it,  
causing Serena to fall backwards in surprise.  
Before she hit the ground, she felt warm arms swiftly slip about her  
waist, anchoring her to the large strong, very male body of Darien O'Connor.  
  
Blue eyes met blue and a palpable current streaked through them like a  
bolt of lightning.  
  
Serena stared up in shock at Darien. Darien's eyes merely stared at her  
face, committing it to memory. Until her face was burned into his mind's   
eye.  
  
Serena flushed.  
  
"Damn witch..." muttered Darien before leaning down to take her mouth in  
a searing kiss. His mouth demanded, plundered and Serena could only moan,  
her hands creeping to his neck to keep him there. Not that Darien needed  
any help.  
  
"Gods, Serena...ye enchant me." whispered Darien, breathing hard. His  
eyes roamed the petite face of his wife. Her cheeks rosy and her lips were  
swollen from his kiss. Her eyes had a glassy light to them as they stared  
up at him.  
  
Words welled up in his throat.  
  
"Gods, Serena, ye have t'believe me. Sabrina means nothing t'me. 'Tis ye  
that catches me attention. Ye that draws forth all types of emotions within  
my chest. Beautiful Sabrina may be, but t'me, ye can outshine the sun and  
moon and put any fairy princess or druid priestess t'shame." whispered   
Darien. "Please...Serena...-" he choked out.  
  
Serena gazed up at him in surprise.  
  
"I love ye.." he finished out breathlessly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's heart constricted and threathened to burst at his words. She  
could only gaze up at him dumbly, unable to comprehend or believe the words  
he had just uttered.  
  
"Darien?"  
  
"I love ye, Serena O'Connor. I've never said th' words t'any lass before.  
I never loved any other lass before. But I love ye." he rasped out.  
  
He saw the skeptism in her eyes, and immediately launched into another  
explanation.  
  
"I love ye. When we were reaching Castle O'Connor, I was afraid. I feared  
ye wouldnae like yuir new home. I feared ye would hate me when ye   
discovered Sabrina. My brothers had just reminded me aboot her when we were  
on the road back here. I lost me mind when I couldnae find ye in the   
skirmish with the bandits. I feared when ye just glared at me coldly when   
ye saw Sabrina. I couldnae stop myself from swellin' with pride when ye   
marched in this morning, nae ashamed o' yuir breeches." laughed Darien.  
  
Serena frowned up at him. "Why would I be ashamed?? 'Tis nae as if my  
breeches are indecent. I'm proud just th' way I am." snapped Serena   
irritated he would think otherwise.  
  
Darien chuckled. "I'm glad. I love ye. Gods, how I love ye." whispered  
Darien, hugging her tighter to him. "It doesnae matter if ye doona love me.  
I wouldnae ask for anything of ye, having to maarry a boar such as me, I-"  
  
"Darien,"  
  
"-wouldnae dream t'ask any boon of ye. I'm content enough that ye're here  
in my home and-"  
  
"Darien!" exclaimed Serena exasperated.  
  
Darien looked down, stopping his tirade. He blinked in surprise as Serena  
lifted a delicate hand to his face and brushed a thumb back and forth over  
his cheek.  
  
"I love ye." she whispered softly against his lips, before tugging his  
head down to meet her lips.  
  
It took a moment before the words registered in his mind.  
  
Elation hit him as the words his wife had said made sense. The kiss turned  
hot and passionate as Darien pulled her closer to him, as if trying to  
absorb her into him. He hugged her.  
  
Serena squirmed in his hold, breaking the kiss.  
  
"Darien! Don't squeeze! I can't breathe!!" gasped Serena.  
  
Darien blinked and loosened his hold. A silly grin broke out on his face  
as he swung his wife around. Their gay laughter could be heard all   
throughout the courtyard.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena blinked open sleepy eyes as she felt a wet kiss being placed on  
her exposed shoulder.  
Her gaze found the dark locks of her husband and sensing her gaze, looked  
up at her with mischievous eyes twinkling.  
  
"I cannae believe ye did that. We missed mid day meal." sighed Serena  
stretching like a cat, her gaze going towards the window, noting the colour  
of dusk in the sky.  
  
"Nobody's goin' t'mind." grinned Darien as he leaned on his elbow on his  
side. His fingers traced lightly on his wife's naked back as she lay on  
her stomach.  
  
Serena shivered. His light touch leaving a trail of heat down her back.  
  
"But I mind!! Everybody would have known by now what we were doing up  
here!! Especially when ye shouted at yuir brother to go away when he came  
up here t'call us down for the mid day meal." exclaimed Serena, sitting up  
on her belly.  
  
Darien chuckled, pulling his naked wife closer.  
  
"My sweet innocent. Ye look cute when ye blush." grinned Darien   
unrepentantly. He just couldn't stop smiling. Since this morning when he  
had confessed to his wife. He just couldn't wipe the smile and the light  
mood from himself. It was all because of his golden haired beauty. He  
buried his face in her golden curls, feeling her dainty hands slide up to  
caress through his thick dark locks.  
  
"Ye forgot ye got rid o' the 'innocent' this morning." humphed Serena.  
  
Darien chuckled. "So I did. Care t'make sure before we go down t'supper?"  
  
"DARIEN!! Have ye nae any shame??" scolded his wife, her face turning  
beetroot.  
Darien merely grinned his devil's grin and rolled Serena beneath him.  
  
"Mmmm-nae. The only thing I'm shameful of right now, is how ye're still  
talking when ye should be screaming." purred Darien.  
  
And she did scream.  
  
  
Somehow, they did make it down to supper, passing suggestive words and   
supportive crowing. Serena flushed beet red and pressed closer to Darien  
who merely grinned and took everything within his stride.  
  
Darien chuckled at his brother's waggling eyebrows.  
  
Reaching the dais, he kissed Serena lightly on the cheek before pulling  
out her seat with a flourish and gesturing her to sit down.  
  
There was nothing she could do but obey as her legs still felt like jelly.  
She glared at Darien who merely smiled devilishly at her, his eyes   
suggestive. Serena turned away, flushing.  
  
Serena met the hate-filled eyes of Sabrina. Their grey depths cold and  
promising a pay back.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As winter neared, Serena chanced to meet Sabrina at one of the tower   
steps on a late autumn morning.  
  
Sabrina blocked her path and Serena met her glare cooly.  
  
"Aye?"  
  
"He may have taken ye to his bed, witch, but once ye quicken with his  
babe and become as fat as a sow, we shall see how much he truly loves ye."  
hissed Sabrina venomously.  
  
"As ye please. Now, allow me t'pass." snapped Serena.  
  
Walking up the staircase, Serena's mind wandered to children. She and  
Darien had been wed for almost 6 months and as much as she longed for  
children, Darien had said nothing.  
  
Her hand went to her belly. Her moon link had not shown itself last month  
or the month before and it was almost reaching her third month. Perhaps she   
really was quickening?? A small smile graced her face. She hoped so.  
  
At supper, her eyes searched out for Darien's dark head. Dougal sat,  
eating his soup silently. Eamon had gone to O'Monaghan Keep a week ago, as   
he had recently been doing. To see Teresa.  
  
Darien entered the hall, speaking with his father. He smiled as he caught  
sight of her, making her heart flutter.  
  
Dougal eyed his brother and sister-in-law with a smirk and shook his  
head at their mushiness.  
  
"Hello wife." grinned Darien as he planted a kiss on her cheek. His hand  
gripped hers warmly.  
  
Serena smiled.  
  
  
After supper, Serena told Darien she was going to return to their chambers  
first. She had been feeling a little under the weather. Darien eyed his  
wife with concern, asking if she really felt terrible.  
  
Serena shook her head and smiled reassuringly. Getting up, that was when  
it happened. It felt like a great sloshing in her belly and a bout of  
dizziness hit her. Her sight blurred and she only heard Darien's worried  
voice before she crumpled to the floor and blacked out.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena opened her eyes slowly only to see Darien, his father, Dougal and  
some maids along with the castle's wise woman.  
  
She was lying in the bed and Darien was sitting next to her, worried.  
  
"What happened?"   
"Ye fainted." said Darien softly, his hand bringing one of hers to his  
mouth for a tender kiss.  
"What's wrong with her?" asked Dougal concerned.  
  
The wise woman felt her forehead and checked her pulse.   
  
"There's nothin' wrong with her. She's fine." said the kind old woman.  
  
"But she fainted!!" exclaimed Darien, panicking.  
  
The wise woman smiled mysteriously. Turning her gaze onto Serena, she  
grinned.  
"Tell me mistress, when was yuir last cycle?"  
  
Serena blushed. "More than two months ago. My third one is supposed to be  
due any day now."  
  
The wise woman nodded. "Mmm..I suspected so."  
  
Darien stared at the wise woman as if she had grown another head and   
Darien's father merely looked down at Serena delightedly.  
  
"Am I with child??" asked Serena in a whisper.  
  
The wise woman's smile grew wider and she nodded. "Aye, mistress.   
Ye knew?"  
  
Serena licked her lips, focusing her gaze on the wise woman instead of  
looking at Darien's reaction. She wanted to see his face but dared not.  
"I suspected."  
  
"A child?" broke Darien's voice.  
  
Serena turned to face her husband. His face was dazed as he stared down  
at her.  
  
"A babe?? I'm goin' t'be a da??"  
  
Darien's father chuckled. "Aye, Darien. Congratulations."  
  
Dougal laughed. "Ye're gettin' old, Darien. Congratulations."  
  
Darien could only stare in shocked disbelief and repeat over and over,  
"A babe.".  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night as Darien lay down next to Serena, cuddling her. He brushed   
his wife's curls out of her face.  
  
"We're really havin' a child?" he whispered.  
"Aye." answered Serena. "Are ye...are ye displeased??" whispered Serena  
shakily, looking up at Darien in the dark.  
  
She felt him stiffen and stare down at her in puzzlement. Heard him  
repeat the word.  
  
"Displeased?? Why would I be??" asked Darien confused. "Gods, Serena...  
I've always wanted t'be a da. Now I'm havin' a child. With ye. Ours." he  
whispered reverently.  
  
His warm hand slipped down her belly and cupped it in awe. A child.  
  
Serena felt tears come to her eyes. Her hand covered Darien's over her  
stomach. She felt his joy at the new life within her belly. Felt the  
sincerity of his words. He wanted this child.  
  
"I love ye." whispered Serena, snuggling into his warmth.  
  
An arm pulled her closer as the other hand never left her belly.  
  
"I love ye, too."  
  
Darien felt Serena relax and he smiled into her hair. Joy filled his  
world and it burst upon him like a flower in bloom.  
  
He was a father. He was going to have a child!!   
  
Looking over at Serena, he smiled. Theirs. A child of their union. There  
was life in her womb. Something part of both of them. With that revelation,  
he fell asleep, content and happy. He had a family and a home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was only two weeks later when shocking and distressing news came,  
breaking the aura of peace and happiness in their world.  
  
It had come as a shock. Wringing gasps from some O'Connors. The worst  
toll it had taken had been on Serena.  
  
Serena could not believe her ears. She had screamed and screamed, Darien  
trying to calm her down.  
  
Serena had then fainted dead away.  
  
Darien had held his wife close and frowned, a sorrow touching him. How  
had this happened?? Why had it happened?? Just when everything was going  
right in their life. This had to happen.  
  
Teresa had been murdered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
To be continued...  
  
Well? Reviews please!! *ducks flying tomatoes and cabbages* Wait wait!!  
There's a point to this!! Did anybody see that coming??? :) Well? Write an  
email or a review now!! Who killed Teresa?  
  
13/9/02 


End file.
